Are we just friends?
by gossipgirlfan101
Summary: 'So what was so important we had to talk here and not on the phone' I Sharpay Evans said smirking. TroyPay Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

'So what was so important we had to talk here and not on the phone' I Sharpay Evans said smirking. As I slowly swung back and forth on the swing, in Albuquerque park. It was autumn there was a slight wind which was blowing my hair softly.

'Okay don't laugh' said Troy smiling as he was sat on the swing watching me.

'Okay I promise Troise' I said as i stopped swinging and just sat on the swing dangling my legs.

'I gave Gabby a promise ring' said Troy blushing.

'Aww how cute' I said flashing a false smile.

'Thank god Pay I thought you would laugh' said Troy rushing over to me and embraced me into a tight hug.

'So how's your love life' said Troy letting go of me.

'Uh you know…' I said blushing.

'No I don't know' he said curiously.

I pulled his arm and dragged him to the bench 'Promise to never tell anyone' I begged him.

'Pay calm down, I Promise' he said holding me.

'Okay, so you know um Zeke' I said looking into his eyes.

'Pay of course I know Zeke' he said Laughing. 'What about him' he said raising his eyebrows.

'We kind of did it' I said looking at the floor.

'Did what?' he asked confused.

'Did it' I replied still looking at the floor.

'For god's sake what did you and Zeke do' he said confused.

'Troy Alexander Bolton how dumb can you be, when someone tells you they did IT what does it mean?' I said getting annoyed.

I watched him and then he realized what I meant.

'You Shagged Zeke' he said slowly. I saw mixed emotions in his eyes.

'No we made Love' I said smiling.

'Same thing' he said smiling.

'Is not' I said defensively.

'Is too' Troy said smirking.

'IS not' I said glaring.

'Okay, okay is not, so was he Better than me?' he said Smirking and winking.

'Oh My God you ass, how old were we fifteen?' I said smiling.

'You make it seem like were 30, god we're only seventeen, it was only two years ago' he said still smiling at me.

'I know, and he wasn't as good as you' I said blushing.

'Good and Pay have you ever told anyone about what we did?' he said nervously.

'No, you?' I asked hoping he would say no.

'Nope not a soul' he said smiling.

'Look at the time' I said Standing up.

'I'll walk you home' Troy said holding my hand. After five minutes we arrived at my house. I pressed the security alarm and then the gates opened. When we got to my front door, I opened it and he stood in the hallway 'Night Pay Love you' he said kissing me lightly on the lips.

I hugged him. When we pulled away I said

'Night Troise love you too'. He waved and walked outside. I walked into the kitchen and saw Ryan stood there raising his eyebrows at me

'What?' I asked defensively.

'I said Nothing' he replied putting his hands in front of his face, as if he was surrendering.

I glared at him 'I said nothing' he said again as he walked out of the kitchen.

'Yeah but I know what you were thinking' I whispered to my self.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

I was walking down the corridor; towards my locker I was humming a song when I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

'Guess who' said the familiar voice.

I turned round and saw Troy smiling at me.

'Hey Troy' I said hugging him.

'Hey Pay I missed you' he said still hugging me.

'Umm news flash I saw you less than 9 hours ago' I said sarcastically.

'Well can't a guy miss his best friend?' he asked kissing my cheek.

'I guess they can' I said as he held my hand as we walked down the corridor. If know one new us they would assume we were going out, but we're not and definitely never will.

We both walked into homeroom still hands clasped together he walked me over to my desk and gave me a kiss on the lips. When we pulled apart we both smiled and I sat at my seat.

'Pst' I heard behind me.

'What' I demanded as I turned around.

'Keep away from Troy' said Taylor.

'What the hell, he's my best friend' I said fuming.

'Yeah you're only one' she hissed back.

'Fuck off' I said turning back round.

'I'm Gabby's best friend stay away from her man' she said rolling her eyes.

'New flash I have Zeke' I said turning to face her.

'You're a slut Sharpay everyone knows that' she said tapping her pencil.

I got up from my seat and slapped her across the face, she just stood there I carried on slapping her. I felt two muscular arms around me, whoever it was were pulling me back. I recognized those muscles; we were out in the corridors. 'Pay calm down, what's the matter?' Troy said hugging me and rubbing his hands on my arms. 'She called me a slut' I whispered ashamed.

'Why, why did she say that?' Troy asked confused as he kissed my forehead.

'She said to stay away from you, and then I said you're my best friend. Then she said Gabby's her best friend and I'm taking her man from her' I said holding on to Troy.

'Pay c'mon just ignore her, we know how we feel about each other.' Troy said kissing my cheek.

'Troy' said a squeaky annoying voice.

We both turned around 'Gabby babe' said Troy running over to her and kissing her passionately.

'Bye' I whispered and walked down the corridors. I didn't no what class I had next so I decided to walk back over to Troy and Gabriella. I was just turning the corridor when I heard.

'So What, Taylor's lying' said Troy I stood there but they hadn't noticed me yet.' So you didn't kiss Sharpay on the lips' asked an annoyed Gabriella.

'Yes I did, god she's my best friend, it doesn't mean anything' said Troy. I still stood there without being noticed.

'But she's still a girl' said Gabby nearly crying.

'But Gabby, Sharpay's nothing compared to you I love you I definitely don't love her. She isn't as beautiful as you for a start. She doesn't make me laugh like you do. And she definitely isn't as hot as you.' Said Troy grabbing Gabriella's hand.

'I'm sorry for not trusting you' said Gabby.

I felt tears rolling down my eyes; I hate him so much I turned around and walked down the corridor. He must have seen and heard me 'Sharpay wait please' he shouted running after me.

I turned around and shouted 'Fuck off Bolton' I turned back round and stormed outside tears were falling down my face.

**A/N: Please review thank you.**

**Gossip girl fan 101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are We Just Friends?**

'Hey Pay wait please' I felt him pull my arm.

'Why so you can say you don't care about me?' I asked him with a tear rolling down my face. He wiped away the tear and started cuddling me as much as I wanted to slap him. I hugged him back 'Pay please believe me, I just said that stuff to Gabby she's jealous' said Troy I could see his eyes pleading with me.

'Troy it hurt, what you said it really hurt' I whispered.

'Pay I didn't mean it' Troy said.

'It did hurt, it hurt because I love you' I mumbled.

'What?' asked Troy not hearing the last part of what I said.

'I said it hurt' I said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

'Can I come round tonight, I will make it up to you' he said kissing my cheek.

'Okay, come round at 8 o'clock, do you want to sleep?' I asked hoping he would say yes.

'Umm…. Yeah sure but I have to pick up Gabby in the morning' he said smiling at the mention of Gabby's name.

'That's fine cuz Zeke is picking me up anyway, its are 1st month anniversary' I said Smiling.

'Ow cool' said Troy; I could see a hint of jealousness in his eyes.

'Ry' I shouted walking into my twin brother Ryan Evan's bedroom.

'Yeah Shar?' he asked looking at me.

'Troy's staying tonight' I said smiling as I sat on his bed next to him.

'Okay, Shar I will not disturb you' he said smirking.

'What? No it's alright were just going to hang out, you can join us if you want' I asked him, I was hoping he was going to say no.

'Sorry Shar I'm going out with Kels tonight' he said his face lighting up as he spoke about kelsi.

'Are you staying at hers' I asked curiously.

'Yeah, so you and Troy have the place to your self's, cuz Mom and Dad are on holiday. Don't do anything you're regret in the morning.' Ryan said Smirking at me.

I hit his arm 'Don't be an ass, anyway me and Troy are JUST FRIENDS, anyway the maids are going to be here' I said in a duh voice.

'What so if the maids were not here you any Troy would get it on' he said winding me up.

'Shut up Ryan' I said laughing as I walked out of his bedroom.

I was sat on my bed listening to my iPod when my bedroom door opened 'Hey Pay' said Troy walking in with his bag and a shopping bag. He came and sat by me on the bed.

'Hi' I said kissing him briefly on the lips.

I turned my IPod of and put it on my night stand, 'So what's in the carrier bag' I asked trying to peep in.

'A present for you' said Troy handing it to me.

'Troy my birthday was last month' I said confused.

'I know but I wanted to get you something 'he said blushing.

I opened the bag inside was a cd: Ashley Tisdale Guilty Pleasure, some chocolates and two DVDs the first one was Bride wars and the second one was quantum of solace.

'Awe Troy thanks' I said hugging him and I kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart he smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

'So quantum of solace huh?' I said raising my eyebrows.

'Well I thought we could watch both films tonight' Troy said kissing my forehead.

'I love you Pay' he whispered.

'I love you too Troyise' I whispered back, More than you ever know I thought to myself.

Ryan was peering through the open door, he sighed to himself they would make a perfect couple they love each other it's obvious but there already in relationships. He shook his head as he walked out of the front door.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading please review then i will update sooner.**

**thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

'Troy, Troy wake up' I whispered stroking Troy's cheek.

'Mmm' murmured Troy sleepily.

'Troy get up you have to pick up Gabby' I said Getting up and changing in the bathroom.

When I walked back into my bedroom Troy was sat dressed on my bed.

'Morning Pay' he said kissing my cheek as I sat down next to him.

'Morning' I said smiling at him. 'You better go; you'll be late for Gabby'

'Okay Bye' Troy said Kissing my lips and then he walked out he door.

Beep, Beep I heard Zeke beeping his car horn; I made my way to his car.

'Hey Shar' he said kissing my cheek.

'Hey babe' I replied putting my seatbelt on.

Zeke drove to school; I was just staring out the window thinking about how good my life was. I had the perfect boyfriend and the perfect best friend.

We arrived at school; I could see Gabby, Chad and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi waiting for us. Zeke held my hand as we made are way over towards them. 'Hey Ry, hi Kels' I said Smiling at them; I scowled at Gabby, Chad and Taylor.

'Hey' replied Ryan and Kelsi at the same time.

'Troy' I squealed as I let go of Zeke's hand Troy was making his way towards us all. I ran up to him and jumped into a hug.

'Hey Pay' he whispered in my ear, he spun me round and I giggled. He kissed me briefly on the lips and put me down. We walked over towards the gang our hands in twined together with huge smiles. Troy let go of my hands and kissed Gabby. I stood by Zeke watching Gabby and Troy, 'Shar' said Ryan from behind me.

I turned round 'What Ry?'

'Stop staring' he whispered with a smirk.

'Shut up' I said annoyed.

When Gabby and Troy broke the kiss, Gabby smirked at me. Arh I hate her so much. 'Troy are you still coming to my Dad's party tonight?' I asked smiling at him.

'Yeah' said Troy but then was interrupted my Gabby.

'Sorry Sharpay me and Troy have a date tonight' said Gabby smirking at me.

'But Gabs it's only one date c'mon, the Evan's are like family to me' Troy said looking at me and Gabby.

'Troy but it's a date, you choose me you're girlfriend or you're best friend and her family' Gabby said looking into Troy's blue eyes. I knew that Troy would pick me, we promised each other when we were young, that when I had boyfriends and he had girlfriends, they would never get in the way of our friendship. Troy kept looking at me then Gabby. 'Gabby of course I pick you, I love you. I'll pick you up at seven tonight' said Troy kissing Gabby's cheek.

I felt my heart drop and tears forming at the back on my eyes, 'Looks like you made you're choice' I said icily then walked of into the school a single tear streaming down my cheek. I felt my phone vibrate I looked at it I had a text I read it:

Pay,

Sorry but I love her.

Troy

I read the text again, no kiss normally he leaves a kiss, WTF he was fine ten minutes ago and now he is acting like a complete and utter jerk. WTF why am I bothered he is just my best friend, just the guy who I grew up with, the guy who I had my first sleepover with, the guy who I had my first kiss with, I guy who I first had sex with. So he is just the guy….. THE GUY…. WHO …. I … think I ….. AM …… IN….. LOVE ……WITH? _shit!_

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

I was sat on the sofa watching everyone partying, Ryan dancing with Kelsi, Mom drinking with Auntie Susan, Auntie Tracy, and her friend Kelly. Dad was with Uncle Liam, Uncle Jesse and his friends from work. There was also loads of dad's friends around and family. I was wearing a white short dress that Mom had forced me to wear, I couldn't even be bothered to dress up, and that was definitely a first for me.

My fifteen year old cousin Sophie came and sat by me 'Hey Shar' she said smiling. Eww she was wearing a really short skirt and really low cut top, it was only alright when I wore stuff like that; she definitely should not be wearing it.

'Hi Soph' I said Fake smiling.

'Where's that really hot best friend of yours' she said looking round the room. God why does she have to bring him up.

'Over in the conservatory' I said icily.

'But you don't have a conservatory' she said confused.

I rolled my eyes 'Duh... he's not here' I said standing up and making my way towards the bar. She followed me God it's like having some kind of dog following me everywhere.

I sat on a stool she sat besides me 'Hi Ms Evans' said Sam the hot bartender.

'Hey Sam, can I have 5 shots of vodka' I said smiling.

'OK' he said pouring them.

Sophie took one and we toasted to 'Getting wasted'.

An hour later I was a complete wreck 'Hey sexy' I said to Dominic my Dad's intern as I walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Ms Evans' he replied smiling at me, he's only twenty one tall black spiky hair and muscular.

'Shar, you can call me Shar' I slurred giggling at myself.

I walked forward and kissed Dominic he kissed me back soon enough we were making out he pushed me against the kitchen wall. I heard the doorbell ring I carried on kissing Dominic, I was ran my fingers through his hair he was running his hands up my ass.

'Shar, Shar' shouted Ryan interrupting my make out session. I turned round and saw Troy and Gabby stood there staring at me.

'Ow look who it is, Miss I swallowed a textbook and Mr Stab me in back' I said laughing as I tried to stand up straight, while I was pulling my dress down because it got pulled up in the make out session.

'Shar look at the state of you' said Ryan concerned as he put his arm around me. Dominic had walked off 'So what are y-y-you doing here?' I slurred.

'Well we were at are date and all Troy was talking about was this party, so finally I said to him lets both go so here we are' said Gabby smirking at me.

I walked past Gabby slowly trying to get my balance, as I walked past Troy I stumbled. 'Fuck' I muttered as I was about to hit the floor. I felt two strong muscular arms catch me. I looked up and Troy was looking at me we were in a hugging position. I realized what he had said to me earlier I pulled back and hissed 'Fuck off Bolton get you're fucking hands of me'

I walked towards the stairs and went up to my bedroom.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and stumbled onto my bed I fell of and fell on the floor. I just sat there my hair was a mess, my dress had rose up and tears were streaming down my face, I was a complete wreck. I didn't even know why I was crying.

I heard my bedroom door open; Troy was stood there looking at me he looked like he was going to start to cry. 'I told you to fuck off' I croaked.

He walked over to me and lifted me on my bed. 'I told you' I said before getting interrupted.

'Yeah I know you told me to fuck off, well I won't Pay not when you're in this state' he said putting his arm round me and wiping the tears out of my eyes.

'This sate, you fucking put me in this state' I sobbed taking his arm of me.

'Pay, I'm sorry about choosing Gabby' he said.

'How do you think I fucking feel, remember that promise we made each other we promised each other when we were young, that when I had boyfriends and you had girlfriends, they would never get in the way of our friendship' I said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

'But I love Gabby' he said sitting back on my bed.

'So what, haven't you realized maybe I- Maybe I love you' I shouted.

'What? I love you to Pay' he said laughing.

'No you fucking idiot, I love you as in I LOVE YOU, as in I'm in love with you' I said a tear rolling down my cheek I didn't have a clue as to why I was saying this to him.

'What? Don't be stupid you don't love me' he said laughing awkwardly.

'You heard, Go get out of my room, Get out of my life' I said standing up and stumbled over to him pushing him out of my bedroom.

'Pay I'm sorry but I don't love you like that' Troy said looking in my eyes as I pushed him out of my room.

'Well I know now don't I' I said tears rolling down my face as I slammed my bedroom door. I slid down the door sobbing hysterically I was an idiot; there was no way he would love me anyway. He has his fucking precious Gabby.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

It was Saturday morning I was still sat on my bedroom floor leaning against my bedroom door. I stood up and walked over to my bathroom I took a shower, and put my sweat pants and a hoody on. I walked downstairs and saw Ryan and my Dad sat at the dinning room table. 'Hey Princess' said my Dad smiling at me.

'Hey' I croaked sitting next to him.

'Awe Princess what's wrong' said my Dad Vance Evans.

'I feel like shit' I answered drinking some orange juice.

'I'm not surprised' said Ryan sarcastically.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I asked glaring at him. He was my twin brother he was no way going to tell my dad about me and Dominic, and me getting wasted. 'Well you were a complete wreck last night, you were pissed out of you're head and you were making out with dad's intern Dominic' Ryan said smirking at me. God I'm going to kill him.

'And you and Troy had a major row.' said Ryan.

'Shut up Ryan, shut the fuck up' I hissed with a tear rolling down my eye.

'You and Dominic, Sharpay Evans what is the matter with you. You have a boyfriend. And for fuck's sake Dominic's twenty three' shouted my Dad.

'So what Dad?' I shouted.

'Right you're grounded and yes that means not seeing Troy' my dad said sternly.

'Thank Fuck for that, I'm never going to see that fucking bastard again' I croaked as fresh tears rolled down my face.

I put my trainers on and grabbed my mobile, and made my way to the front door. 'Sharpay if you dare go out you will be in even more trouble then you already are' I heard my dad shout as I slammed the front door.

I started walking down the road, I had tears rolling down my cheeks, and my life was so fucking shit. I was walking towards the park but the only way to get there was to walk past Troy's house. I saw Troy's house getting closer when I walked by I looked at the drive, stood there was Troy and Gabby having there picture taken By Lucy Bolton Troy's Mom, Troy was kissing Gabby's cheek. I walked past trying not to be noticed, if I was spotted by Lucy she would end up calling me over. I had just passed I thought I had gone unnoticed. 'Sharpay Honey' called Lucy. Fuck, I had been spotted, I was a complete mess, I had really baggy sweat pants on Zeke's east high jacket with the hood up and white Nike trainers, my hair was loosely wavy, and my makeup was all smudged down my face.

I walked over slowly with my head down; I still had my hood up. 'Hey Lucy' I said Fake smiling I completely ignored Troy and Gabby.

'Shar honey what's the matter?' she asked obviously I looked a wreck.

'Nothing, just nothing' I muttered. I could see Troy staring at me.

'It's Troy and Gabby's one year anniversary' said Lucy smiling.

'Is it' I said in a monotone voice.

'Sharpay honey come inside something's obviously wrong' said Lucy in a comforting voice.

'Mom she said nothings the matter' said Troy in a fierce voice. Troy and Gabby were stood on the path by the pavement. I barged past them and walked of down the pavement in the direction of the park. Tears rolling down my face, I could see people staring at me but I didn't care.

No one cares about me anymore not Ryan, not my Dad, my Mom and definitely not Troy. Only Zeke I smiled a small smile as I remembered Zeke my boyfriend who loves me.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

It was Monday I was driving to school in my pink convertible, today I was meeting Zeke outside school because he had woke up late. I parked in my reserved parking place; I got out my car and walked over to Zeke. 'Hey baby' he said kissing me on the lips I kissed him back.

'Hey' I smiled as we broke apart. We walked into the East high hand in hand people parted for us. We walked to my Locker the wildcat's were stood by Troy's Locker his was next to mine. 'Shar Troy's at his locker' said Zeke smiling at me.

'Yeah I have got eyes' I barked.

'Whoa sorry but normally you're all over him, He's you're best friend' said Zeke confused.

'I used to be' I said reaching my locker at letting go of Zeke's hand. I opened my locker and reapplied my lip gloss.

'What used to be what the hell' said Zeke staring at me.

'Never mind' I said slamming my Locker. Troy, Gabby, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi were stood by Troy's locker.

'Shar where have you been all weekend?' asked Ryan looking at me.

'At home' I said icily.

'No you weren't' he said raising his eyebrows.

'Um yeah I was' I said getting annoyed. I could see Troy, Gabby, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke watching me and Ryan.

'Well I haven't seen you since Saturday when you stormed out of the house' said Ryan. Ehh all the places he has to bring up the argument.

'Awe was that when me Troy and Lucy seen you, God Sharpay what happened did you're Dad forget to buy you something' said Gabby bitchily. Arh I hate her so much I just want to slap her really hard, but instead I ignored her. 'Where did you go Saturday night Shar?' asked Ryan.

'The Park alright, I went to the fucking Park. And the reason I didn't see you yesterday was because you were out all day and I was in my Room.' I shouted angrily at him.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading i will post the next part latter on todat. can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

'Shar calm down babe' said Zeke stroking my arm.

'Zeke I'm not a fucking dog, so don't stroke me' I shouted at him aggressively.

'Ha but you bark like one' said Taylor laughing at her joke.

'Fuck of Mckessie' I hissed.

The bell went they all made there way to homeroom, all apart from Troy.

'Pay what's wrong?' asked Troy I could see worry in his eyes.

It was just me and him in the corridor, 'Fucking hell you idiot, you're the matter' I said a tear rolling down my face. I turned round and walked towards the homeroom.

'Pay wait' I heard Troy call.

I turned round and shook my head at him then carried on walking into the homeroom. I sat at my usual seat at the back; I could see the wildcats looking at me.

'What, what the hell are you looking at' I asked Glaring at them as I took my seat. Everyone turned back to the front, 'Sharpay is it true you shagged Zeke?' asked Chad Danforth.

'What?' I asked startled.

'Is it true you shagged Zeke?' asked Chad again.

'What? Who the fuck told you that?' I asked angry. Ms Darbus hadn't come in yet. There was no way Zeke would have told anyone, OMFG!

'You fucking son of a bitch' I said Standing up and walking over to Troy.

'You told him, why?' I shouted.

'No I fucking never Pay, when you told me I promised to never tell anyone' said Troy with a shocked expression.

'Then who did?' I asked.

'Umm… Shar I told him' whispered Zeke scared.

'You are fucking what? Oh My God we're over' I shouted slapping Zeke's cheek.

'So it is true?' asked Gabby looking at me snobby.

'Yeah and so what?' I asked it was none of her business.

'How tacky, me and Troy are waiting for Prom' said Gabby proudly.

'Pft… are you kidding?' I asked Laughing.

'What's so funny?' asked Gabby confused.

'Nothing ask Troy' I said smirking at Troy. He was glaring at me; I could see he was begging me not to tell her.

Troy just stood there staring at me then at Gabby. All the pain he had put me through I was going to get him back.

'Gabby honey, Troy's not a virgin anymore he shagged me when we were 15' I said Smirking at her, then I walked over to my seat. I heard People around me gasp and start talking about what they had just heard.

'What Troy you told me you were a virgin' sobbed Gabby running out the door. Troy turned to look at me he gave me the dirtiest look I have ever seen him give anyone.

Then he hissed at me 'Sharpay you fucking bitch you're always thinking about yourself' he ran after Gabby leaving me sat at my desk tears nearly falling down my face.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

Well it's now lunch time, everywhere I go I can see people whispering about me and Troy. God, it's none of there fucking business, the way Troy Spoke and looked at me broke my heart, even more then when he said he didn't love me. As I walked into East High's cafeteria I felt a sea of eyes watching me, I just ignored them at walked over to my table with Ryan and Kelsi.

'Hey Ry, Hey Kels' I said Smiling at my Brother and his Girlfriend/ My best friend.

'Hey Shar' they both said at the same time.

'So is it true?' asked Ryan looking me straight in the eye.

'Is what True?' I asked I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted to hear what he said next.

'That you shagged Troy?' said Ryan looking at me.

'Ryan you can't ask her that!' exclaimed Kelsi.

'Kels its fine, and Ryan yes I did Shag Troy' I said Shrugging; I was trying to seem like I didn't care.

'But why are you fighting?' asked Kelsi.

'Stupid argument' I said lying.

Kelsi just smiled at me then her and Ryan started talking about there date tonight. I looked across the cafeteria towards the wildcats table I could see Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha and then I saw Troy and Gabby, making out like nothing had happened. I sighed and rested my head on the table, 'Shar what's wrong?' asked Kelsi putting her arm around my shoulder.

'Nothing Kels, it's nothing' I whispered lifting my head back up.

'Shar I know you, we've been best girl friends for five years. I know when something is the matter with you. So if you ever need me, you can call' said Kelsi getting of her chair.

'Ok Kels I will' I replied giving her a small smile.

'Now come with me' ordered Kelsi.

'Why?' I asked complaining.

'Just come Shar' she said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

I followed her out she still had hold of my arm, we walked past the wildcat table. I looked over at Troy he just stared at me with hate in his eyes; I tried not to cry I had to be strong.

When we got out into the corridor Kelsi stopped 'Why are we here?' I asked Confused as I looked down the empty corridor.

'Shar just tell me what's wrong' kelsi begged.

'Fine, Basically I Love Troy as in I'm in Love with him. I told him and he said he didn't feel the same way. So I haven't really spoken to him since' I whispered trying not to cry.

'Awe Shar honey' said Kelsi feeling upset for me she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back 'Shar if you ever need to speak just pick up the phone, I will always answer whatever time' said Kelsi.

'Thanks Kels, and please don't tell Ry' I begged.

'Of course Shar' she said smiling at me reassuringly.

The bell had just gone signaling the end of the day, I was making my way to my car when I heard someone shout 'Shar wait' I turned round and saw Jack Bolton 'Coach' running up to me. I stopped and smiled at him 'Hey Jack' I said hugging him.

'Hey Shar honey' he said returning my hug; Jack and Lucy Bolton have been like my auntie and uncle for years. MY Mom and Dad and Jack and Lucy were all best friends before me Ryan and Troy were born. So it was no surprise when me and Troy were best friends.

'Shar honey, you have to come with me' said Jack looking sincere he still had his arm round me.

'Urm why?' I asked confused.

'Cuz you're Mom and Dad are at the hospital' said Jack softly.

'What? Why?' I asked scared.

'Because, because- Grandma Polly has died said Jack looking at me sadly.

'What no Grandma Polly was fine yesterday' I croaked tears steaming down my face.

'C'mon' said Jack walking with his arm round me until we got into his car.

I sat in and jack started to drive to his house, I was feeling numb Grandma Polly was my favourite relative she would listen to me. She taught me to sing, dance and act. 'Does Ryan know' I croaked.

'Yeah, Honey he's with kelsi' said Jack pulling up on to the Bolton's drive.

I got out the car and made my way to the front door, Jack still had his arm around me. I was about to open the door when it flew open Lucy was stood there, she rushed forward and helped me into the house. I started crying tears were rolling down my face uncontrollably. 'Shar shush shush' whispered Lucy stroking my hair as we sat on the sofa.

'Shar darling I'll go and get you some coffee' said Lucy kissing my forehead as she made her way towards the kitchen.

I was sat on the sofa staring at the floor with tears streaming down my face. I looked a complete state my make up was all smudged. I heard the Front door open then I heard two sets of footsteps make there way into the room where I was sitting. I heard laughing I looked up and Troy and Gabby were coming into the room making out. They obviously hadn't seen me.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

I was sat there hoping they would get out the room, or some how I could disappear. Luckily Lucy walked into the room through the other door by the dinning room

'C'mon Shar come in the dining room the coffee's in there' said Lucy smiling at me.

I got up from my seat at walked into the dining room. As soon as Lucy had said that I saw Troy and Gabby stop making out and they were both staring at me. I just walked past them not caring anymore. I sat down at the table Lucy was pouring my cup of coffee she sat by me.

'Shar honey, you're Mom and Dad called they've gone back with you're Grandpa Albert to stay with him for the night' said Lucy stroking my hand.

'Okay I'll go home in a minute then' I said taking a sip of my coffee.

'No Shar, you're Mom and Dad said you had to stay with us, and Ryan is staying with Kelsi' said Lucy Smiling at me warmly.

'No it's fine' I started but I got interrupted.

'Nonsense Shar you're staying here' said Lucy determinedly.

'But I don't have any clothes' I protested.

'When Troy Takes Gabby home he can drive you to you're house' said Lucy. Yippee this is gong to be the awkwardness drive of my life.

'Troy is Gabby staying for dinner?' Lucy Shouted.

I sat there silent this was going to be really weird, firstly I was staying here the night and secondly Gabby was here.

Troy must have asked Gabby because he replied 'Yeah sure Mom' he said Walking into the dinning room with Gabby hand in hand.

I looked down into my Coffee cup, I looked a complete mess.

'Why's she here' asked Troy obviously referring to me.

'Because Polly has died and Darby and Vance are staying with Albert for the night' said Lucy sadly.

I stayed looking at my coffee cup I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away.

'Me and Gabby are going up stairs' said Troy before leaving the room. I looked up and watched them leave I saw Troy look back we locked eyes before he was gone.

'Shar what's gone on with you and Troy?' asked Lucy.

'Don't worry' I said simply.

An hour later we were all sat round the Bolton's dinning Table, I was in the middle of Lucy and Jack opposite me was Troy and Gabby was opposite Lucy. Jack was head of the table, I wasn't hungry but Lucy insisted that I should try and eat something.

'So Gabby how's the decathlon team?' asked Lucy interestedly.

I was moving my food around my plate I hadn't spoken the whole meal time. 'Shar honey you don't have to eat it' whispered Jack.

I smiled at him and put my cutlery down.

'It's going good, we have a good chance of winning' I heard Gabby replying in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

'So Sharpay how is that handsome boy friend of yours?' asked Lucy smiling at me. God all the things she has to bring up, why bring up Zeke?

'We're not together anymore' I replied, I could see Troy looking at me for the first time this meal.

'Ow Shar I'm so sorry, there's plenty of other boy's out there. Any boy would be insane for not going out with you' said Jack, I smiled back at him.

'Troy when you take Gabby home, you'll have to take Shar to her house to get her some clothes' said Lucy looking at Troy.

'What? Why is she staying' he said rudely, I felt like I was going to cry he hated me.

'Troy Alexander Bolton, her Grandma has died she has nowhere else to stay. She is you're best friend where else will she stay' shouted Jack angrily.

'Sorry Dad' muttered Troy I looked at him he looked guilty.

'Umm Gabby you ready to go?' asked Troy standing up.

'Yep' said Gabby kissing Troy's cheek.

I stood up and the three of us made our way to the front door, 'Thank you Mr & Mrs Bolton' shouted Gabby.

'Our pleasure' they both replied.

The three of us got into Troy's car, Troy and Gabby sat in the front I was sat in the back my head resting on the window. Five minutes later we were at Gabby's house. I watched them get out Troy walked her to her front door and they made out for about two minutes. Then he got back into the car, there was silence it was unbearable. Lucky enough it only took three minutes to get to my house. I was just about to shut the car door when I hear 'Do you want to me to come with you?' Troy was looking at me sadly.

'Umm... Okay' I replied.

We walked into my house it was freezing we made our way up to my bedroom I walked in and turned the light on. I walked over and started packing my bag. I could see Troy looking at me I walked over towards my dressing table there was a picture of me and Grandma Polly there. I started crying uncontrollably. I felt two strong arms tighten around me I rested my head in Troy's shoulder he was stroking my head and kissing my temple Trying to calm me down. I clung on to him not wanting to let go.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl **


	11. Chapter 11

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

An hour later I had finally stopped crying, Troy kissed my forehead he picked up my bag containing my clothes. We got into his car and he drove of. We arrived back at his house five minutes later. When we walked in Jack and Lucy were sat on the sofa

'There you are we thought something had happened' said Lucy looking at us both.

'Night Mom and Dad' said Troy pulling me up the stairs.

'Night Troy, Night Shar' called Jack and Lucy.

'Night Jack, Night Lucy' I shouted back.

When we got into Troy's bedroom he put my bag on his bed, we hadn't talked to each other since he asked if he could come in the house with me. 'Pay I'm going to get changed in the bathroom, you get changed in here' he said smiling at me.

I smiled a small smile back at him; I quickly changed into my Pajamas and got into his bed. Troy knocked on the door 'You done Pay?'.

'Yeah' I replied.

He came in he was only wearing his boxers; he climbed into the bed with me. He pulled me close so are noses were touching. I smiled at him softly, he stroked my cheek. Then before I knew what had happened he leaned in and softly kissed me on my lips. I responded soon enough we were kissing more passionately. He got on top of me and before I knew what was happening he was taking of my pajama top, then he took my pajama bottoms of we were both in our underwear. He removed his boxer shorts and I removed my Bra and pants. He looked at me to make sure I wanted to do this I smiled reassuring back at him.

I woke up to the sun shinning through the window I looked around the room and then my eyes fell on the empty side of the bed where I expected a naked Troy Bolton to be sleeping. I sat up and wrapped the sheets around me. I quickly got changed and made my way downstairs expecting Troy to be there. Lucy was sat at the breakfast table 'Hey Shar' she said smiling at me.

'Hey Lucy where's Troy?' I asked looking around.

'Ow he left about five minutes ago to pick up Gabby' she said smiling at me.

'Ow' I said trying not to cry, he slept with me yesterday and now he's going back with Gabby great.

'Is Jack still here?' I asked hoping to get a lift to school with him.

'Yeah he waited for you' she said smiling.

'Shar, c'mon' shouted Jack from the front door.

I quickly picked up my bag with my clothes in 'Thanks Lucy for everything' I said hugging her. Then I ran outside and got into the car.

The rest of the morning went really quick, Troy had been completely blanking me. I smiled at him and he just ignored me as if last night had never happened. I walked over to my usual table Ryan and Gabby were sat there. I sat down 'Hey Shar' said Ryan hugging me.

'I can't believe she's dead' I said upset.

'I know, Shar I have to go but I'll talk to you later' said Ryan getting up.

'What's the matter Shar?' asked Kelsi obviously sensing something was wrong.

'My Gran died, and I shagged Troy again last night and today he's just ignored me' I said with a tear rolling down my face.

'Oh Shar' said Kelsi pulling me into a hug.

'I love him Kels, more then I love anyone. But he just uses me' I croaked.

'Sharpay he's not worth it ok,' she said.

'I know, I'm going to stay away from him, I'd rather stay away and not get hurt. Then to get lead on by him' I sobbed finally seeing sense. I figured I had to tell Troy that he had either choose between me and Gabby. I walked over towards the wildcats table.

'Um Troy can I speak to you for a moment please' I asked Troy looked at me and then he stood up and followed me out into the corridor.

'So?' he asked shuffling his feat.

'What am I you're shagging buddy?' I asked him looking into his crystal blue eyes.

'Umm no you're my Best friend' he said smiling at me.

'Best friends don't do what we did last night' I said looking at him.

He looked at me 'So?' he asked looking into my brown eyes.

'Troy I Love you so much' I whispered.

'Yeah, I know Pay you told me please don't bring all this shit up' he hissed at me.

'What Shit, it's how I feel about you' I said looking at him shocked.

'Well Pay I love GABBY' he shouted at me.

'Fine, fuck off Troy. You have just used me basically for sex is that it, am I just some worthless piece of shit that you can fuck?' I shouted at him tears streaming down my face.

'Yeah Sharpay you're a whore you slept with me, slept with Zeke and slept with me again' he said looking at me.

'What the fuck Troy we first of all slept together to years ago' I said sobbing.

'Well Sharpay you don't mean anything to me' he said storming off.

'I thought i was you're best friend' i shouted at him tears streaming down my face.

'You were untill, you started falling in love with me' he shouted turning round and looking at me.

'I'm sorry that i love you' i croaked he must have heard me because he shouted

'Sharpay i don't love you never have and i never will'

i stood there crying and then i ran out towards my car tears rolling down my face.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl **


	12. Chapter 12

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

**A/n: hey thanks for everyone that has been and are reviewing. Anyway Last night I had wrote the last two chapters of this story. They were amazing but then I realized I hadn't saved them so I was like. Shit cuz it was my best ever work. Well I think so anyway. Any how I am posting this chapter I don't think it's my best work but yeah. So review please.**

**and review and tell me at the end of this story do you want them to be JUST FRIENDS or TOGTHER?**

**A month later:**

Well ever since that day when me and Troy had been arguing in the corridors at school, I haven't spoken to him and he definitely hasn't spoken to me. 'Don't you think their adorable' I heard my Mom saying to Lucy Bolton.

'Yeah, they sure are' Lucy said smiling. Me and my Mom were round the Bolton's house for coffee I didn't want to go but my Mom forced me. I looked out the kitchen window to see who they thought was cute. Of course I knew who they were talking to, but I wanted to see what they were doing. Sat on the Grass in front of the Tree where Troy's and used to be my tree house. Gabby was lead on Troy's chest I sighed and looked at my coffee cup. 'Shar honey, why are you and Troy not close anymore?' asked Lucy. My Mom was looking at me as well 'Yeah Shar, you and Troy used to be inseparable' said my Mom.

'I guess People change' I said simply.

'Yeah but you and Troy were so close' said Lucy looking at me.

'People change, I changed and Troy changed' I said fake smiling.

'I changed? More like you changed' I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned round and there stood behind me was Troy and Gabby.

'I think we both changed' I said looking at him, it was the first time I had talked to him for a month.

'No you changed' he said looking at me sadly, why the hell he is looking sad, I should be the one looking sad.

'Mom what is she doing here' he asked obviously referring to me.

'I have a Name you know' I said standing up and staring at him.

'Troy, Sharpay stop arguing' said Lucy and my Mom at the same time.

I sat back in my seat taking a sip of coffee. 'So Mom why is she here' he asked looking at Lucy.

'Because I wanted to see her and Darby and don't talk like that' shouted Lucy.

'Fine' murmured Troy.

'Why do you hate each over so much?' asked Lucy looking at me then at Troy.

I just sat there waiting for Troy to say something horrible about me, But he didn't 'Bye, I'm walking Gabby home' said Troy holding Gabby's hand.

When he turned around I heard him mumble 'I don't hate here' I looked up and our eyes locked. He gave me a small smile then he walked out the front door. I smiled he doesn't hate me, he doesn't hate me yes. I smiled like I won the lottery. I'm so sorry about Troy' said Lucy sincerely.

'It's alright Lucy' I said smiling at the older women.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl **


	13. Chapter 13

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

I was leaning against my Mom's car waiting for her to come out from the Bolton's house. I sighed could she take any longer 'Hey' I heard a voice say.

I looked to the side of me, stood there was Troy Bolton he was smiling at me sheepishly.

'Hi' I said looking at him.

'So?' said Troy nervously.

'So what do you want Troy' I asked him looking into his crystal blue eyes.

'I want us to be friends again Pay' he said looking into my Brown eyes.

'Why now Troy?' I asked him confused.

'Because I have missed you so much, it's like apart of me has gone. Everyday it would feel worse because you weren't there' he said blushing.

'What the hell, you were the one that slept with me when I was most vulnerable. Then you called me a slut, you ignore me for a month now you want to be my friend?' I shouted at him.

'Yes I do Sharpay, I miss you ok' he shouted back.

'So you left me when I needed you most' I whispered.

'Well you done it to me' I heard him mumble.

'What?' I asked him completely confused.

'When we were fifteen, when we slept together I thought we would get together because I loved you. I thought you loved me, and then you said just be friends' said Troy rubbing the back of his neck.

'What you loved me?' I asked shocked.

'Yes' he simply said.

'You hypocrite' I screamed at him.

'I'm sorry Pay I am' he said putting his arm round pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back sniffing his shirt so I could smell him,

'Why didn't you tell me?' I asked looking at him.

'Because I was scared you would reject me' Troy said blushing.

'You're an idiot' I said smiling at him.

'Mmm I am' he said agreeing with me.

'So how is Gabby?' I asked fake smiling.

'She's fine, their fine' said Troy kissing my forehead.

'Their?' I asked raising my eyebrow confused.

'Umm… yeah Pay Gabby's pregnant' stuttered Troy.

I stood there staring at him 'W-w-what?' I whispered.

'I'm so sorry' he said pulling me closer.

'Why are you sorry?' I asked him with a tear rolling down my face I wiped it away so Troy couldn't see it.

'Because I-I- love you Sharpay Michelle Evans' Troy said locking eyes with me he had love shinning In them.

'You what?' I asked in a state of shock, I just stared at him.

'I love you Pay Pay' he whispered in my ear calling me by my childhood nickname.

'I love you to, but Gabby and the baby' I said tears rolling freely down my face, I was crying because Troy told me he loved me and I was crying because Gabby was pregnant.

'So I'm going to break up with Gabby' Troy said playing with my hands.

'No' I mumbled.

'What?' he asked confused.

'No, Troy do you love Gabby?' I asked him seriously.

'Yeah, but I love you more' he said looking at me sadly.

'She is carrying you're Baby you have to be with her' I croaked.

Troy wiped away my tears and then he leaned in and kissed me, it was a sad but passionate kiss. When we broke up to take air he kissed me tenderly.

'I love you Pay' he said smoothing my cheek.

'I know I Love you too, but go back to Gabby Troy. If you won't do it for her do it for me' I said begging him.

He kissed me again and when we broke apart he whispered 'Anything for you Pay'.

'Shar honey let's go' shouted my Mom coming out of the Bolton's front door.

'Bye Troy' I whispered letting go of his hand.

'Bye Pay' he whispered back I had tears rolling down my cheeks, and I could see Troy had a couple of tears in his eyes.

I opened my Mom's car door and sat in my Mom drove off I looked back and could see Troy staring at the car I was sat in. I turned round and lent my head against the window letting tears stream down my face. My Mom obviously knew something had happened but she didn't say anything.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

When I got home I made my self a coffee, 'Shar honey what's wrong?' asked my Mom hugging me. I had tears streaming down my face,

'Nothing Mom' I croaked wiping my tears away.

'Shar honey please tell me' said My Mom still holding me.

'It's alright Mom, I'm alright' I said picking my cup of coffee up and taking it to my room. I drank all my coffee then I put my pajamas on because it was 10:30 and I was shattered, I walked into my bathroom and I brushed my teeth. I heard my balcony door open, I walked back into my room and there sat on my bed was Troy. I walked over and sat by him 'What are you doing here?' I asked him softly.

'I needed you' he said pulling me closer to him, he wrapped his arm around me, I know it was wrong but I snuggled closer to him.

'Pay, can I stay for the night' he asked me stroking my cheek.

'But Gabby and your baby' I said looking at the floor.

'One last night' he begged.

I responded by kissing him passionately on the lips, he joined in and soon enough I was lead on my bed and he was on top of me. I took my pajama top and bottoms off and chucked them on the floor. Troy took his jeans and shirt off. I took my underwear of and he done the same, he looked at me then asked 'you sure?'

'Yes' I replied kissing his neck.

Forty minutes later I was lead in bed with my head resting on Troy's chest, I had my arms wrapped round his waist he had his arms round my shoulders. 'I love you Pay' he whispered kissing my forehead.

'I love you to Troy' I said smiling back at him.

Ryan peered into Sharpay's bedroom expecting to see Sharpay sleeping, but instead of seeing Sharpay alone, he saw Troy clinging on to Sharpay in his sleep. He smiled to him self he was happy that Troy and Sharpay are talking again. He closed the door and made his way to his bedroom.

I woke up, it was a Monday morning. I sat up looking round I saw Troy putting his clothes on. I wrapped the bed sheet round me and made my way over to him. 'Hey' he said softly.

'Hi' I replied.

'So?' he said looking at me.

'I love you Troy' I said leaning in and kissing his lips softly.

I broke away and looked at him he smiled at me 'I know and I love you too' he leaned in and kissed me more passionately.

When we came up for air I asked 'What about Gabby?'

'I'll have to be with her because of the baby' he said sadly.

I smiled small, 'Okay'

'But I can still be with you' he said holding my hands and gazing into my eyes.

'What like a secret?' I asked raising my eyebrows.

'Yes a secret' he said smiling.

'Our dirty little secret' I said smirking.

He smirked back and leaned in again we kissed for five minutes. He left to pick up Gabby. I know what we are doing is wrong but I love him so much and I know he feels the same way to.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

I was walking down the corridor; I walked over to where Troy and Gabby were. 'Hey Troy' I said smiling at him.

'Hey Pay' he replied hugging me. I could see Gabby staring at us, I looked away.

When we let go of each other Gabby said 'Since when were you to friends again?'

'Um since yesterday' I said smirking.

'Oh cool' replied Gabby.

'Now I know you two don't get on, but please can you try because you two are the most important people in my life' asked Troy. God, if I became friends with her I would feel even guiltier but I had to do it for Troy.

'I'm never going to be her friend' said Gabby glaring at me.

'Why?' Troy asked annoyed.

'Because I hate her' said Sharpay smirking at me.

'Bye Troy see you in Math' I said kissing his cheek. I walked down the corridor 'Shar' I heard Kelsi shout.

'Hey Kels' I said walking over to her locker.

'So you and Troy friends again?' she asked obviously seeing us hugging.

'Um something like that' I mumbled smiling at her.

'Sharpay?' she said raising her eyebrows.

'We're friends' I replied shrugging, even no she is my best friend I can't tell her that me and Troy are seeing each other. Because she would tell Ryan and then Ryan would be bound to tell someone.

The morning went quick soon enough it was lunch, I walked into the cafeteria. I walked past Troy 'Pay come and sit here' he said.

I walked over and took the seat by troy, on the other side of Troy was Gabby then Taylor then Chad then Zeke then Jason and there was two empty seats. Ryan and Kelsi walked into the cafeteria 'Kels Ry over here' I said waving at them. Kelsi sat next to me and Ryan sat next to her and Jason. 'Hey Troy' I whispered.

'Hi Pay' he said he ran his hand up my leg that was under the table.

I smiled at him, 'So I'm glad you two are friends again' said Ryan smiling at me and Troy.

I know that Gabby and Taylor hate me but Chad was being fine and so was Jason. Zeke was being ok but it was a bit awkward because of our fight.

'So are we' said Troy hugging me.

'I know yesterday night I walked into your room and you two were sleeping cuddled up, it was so cute' said Ryan smiling at me.

Troy was drinking his coke when Ryan said that he nearly choked on it.

I nervously laughed 'Yeah'

'Aww it reminded me of when you were kids' said Ryan happily.

'Ryan, you're the same age of us stop acting like you're older' I said at my weird twin brother.

'So that's why I couldn't get hold of you last night' said Gabby looking at Troy.

'Umm.. Yeah' said Troy looking at Gabby.

'Did you stay the night?' asked Gabby.

'Yeah' said Troy, I was sat in my seat playing with my chips.

'So he stayed the night' whispered Kelsi in my ear.

'So what?' I hissed back.

'Shar tell me you didn't' texted Kelsi so no one would hear.

'Did what?' I texted back.

'You totally Shagged him' texted Kelsi.

I looked at her and smiled she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

Ryan leaned in and read Kelsi's text to me 'Who did you Shag Shar?' he asked me horrified.

'Uh... Uhh… Uhh…' I stammered I could see Troy staring at me.

'Um this Guy from Lava springs' I lied.

'Oh, Okay end of conversation. I don't want to talk about this' said Ryan.

Troy whispered to me 'Did you?'

I whispered back 'Obviously not' when I replied I saw him smile in relive he started rubbing my leg again.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I have been really busy getting ready for holidays. I am going on holiday to the Caribbean tomorrow so I will not be able to update until the 19****th**** of august.**

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: hey please read.**

**disclamer: i do not own Hsm. i wished i owned zac though lol.**

I was sat on my bed when Ryan came in, 'You could Knock you know' I barked at him.

'I know but I didn't' replied Ryan sitting besides me.

'So what do you want?' I asked him.

'Did you really sleep with that guy from lava springs?' he asked me seriously.

'Yes' I replied not looking at him.

'Shar you're lying' he said I could feel him staring at me.

'Ry...' I said but got interrupted.

'Pay, where are you' I heard coming from the balcony.

'Troy in here' I shouted.

'Alright babe' he shouted back, I felt Ryan look at me weirdly.

'What?' I hissed. Troy came walking into my room he hadn't noticed Ryan.

'Oh god Pay I've missed you so much, come here' he said sexily.

Ryan cleared his voice Troy must have heard him

'Shar, Troy?' said Ryan looking between me and Troy.

'Umm…' stammered Troy.

'Look I'm not an idiot, it was Troy you slept with wasn't it Shar' said Ryan looking at me. I didn't reply so he carried on 'I know it was you, it was a bit obvious when I peered in and saw you too cuddled up and all you're clothes on the floor' said Ryan.

'So why did you ask if you knew it was true' said Troy.

'Because I wanted to know' said Ryan staring at Troy.

'Ry please don't tell anyone' I begged him standing up.

'Why it's obvious you two love each other, just be together' said Ryan standing up as well.

'Umm.. We can't be together' said Troy sadly.

'Why the fuck not, just dump Gabby' said Ryan like it was easy to do.

'He can't Ry' I said sadly.

'Why the fuck not, you love him he loves you what's the problem' said Ryan confused.

'Gabby's fucking pregnant' I shouted.

Ryan just stared at me and then at Troy 'You fucking son of a bitch' he said glaring at Troy.

'Ryan what's the matter' I asked him angrily.

'Shar you realize you'll never be together. Because he's going to be with gabby and the kid' said Ryan staring at me.

'I'm not stupid Ryan. Of course I know but it is better then not being together at all' I said smiling at Troy.

'Ry man please don't tell anyone' begged Troy.

'Okay and I'm only doing this for Shar' said Ryan before walking out my room.

'I'm sorry about him' I said hugging Troy.

'Don't worry now can I have my kiss' he said winking at me.

I leaned in and kissed him passionately god I wanted to do that all day. Before I knew it we were lead on my bed ripping of each others clothes.

(you know what happens here).

'I love you Pay' whispered kissing my forehead as I lay in his arms in my bed.

'I love you too' I said smiling. Troy's phone started to go off

'Ignore it' I said kissing him.

The phone rang again; he sat up and answered it

'Hey' I heard him stay I started kissing his neck he was smirking at me.

'Babe, I'm at Sharpay's' I heard him say it was obviously Gabby.

I stared kissing his naked chest I could feel him tense I smirked at him.

'Yeah B-b-babe' he stammered. Smirking at me.

'No I'm fine' I heard him say.

'Yeah bye, yeah you to' he said before hangin up.

'God Pay you were torturing me' he said before kissing me passionately.

'What_ kiss _did _kiss _she_ kiss_ want?' I asked.

'_Kiss _she _kiss_ wanted _kiss _to _kiss _know_ kiss _where _kiss _I _kiss _was' whispered Troy.

'Stop Talking and just kiss me' I said before he had chance to reply I kissed him again and we started round two.

An hour later I looked at Troy he was fast asleep with his arm wrapped around me. I looked at my clock on my nightstand it read 1:00am I smiled happily. I whispered 'Night love you Troy' then I cuddled up against troy and fell into a happy peaceful sleep.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading can you please review. ****and let me know what you think.**

**thanks **

**Gossip Girl 101**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, right I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like two months. I have been really busy with school, and family problems also my laptop like completely screwed up. But I am finally able to update this story.**

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: ****hey please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

I woke up and reached out to touch Troy, he wasn't there. I got out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. "Troy Baby" I whispered. There was still no answer I made my way back to my bed when I seen a note on my nightstand. I sighed as I opened it.

Dear Pay,

I'm sorry, but Gabby called at about 3:00, she said she missed me. So I had to go and see her, she is my girlfriend. See you in school.

Love Troy xx.

Great I thought as I put the letter down, I made my way to my wardrobe and began looking for something to wear I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it up, how could he just leave me? Well I suppose he could he does have a pregnant girlfriend. I put on black skinny jeans silver tight top and silver high heels. I left my hair be naturally curly and my makeup was natural.

I made my way down stairs and walked out to my car, I got in a made my way to school. I looked at the time I had ten minutes till I had to be in homeroom. I pulled up in my parking slot I parked and then got out. "Pay" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked around and stood there was Troy. "Hey" I said in a pissed off voice.

"Sorry, for running out on you, I wished I could have stayed" whispered Troy pulling me close towards him. I sighed and hugged him back.

"It's ok, I suppose" I looked up at him and then kissed him passionately.

"Mmm… I missed that" said Troy smirking at me.

"Troy I saw you last night" I said laughing.

"I know, but I still missed you" he said kissing me lightly.

"So how was Gabby?" I asked sarcastically.

"She was fine" replied Troy rolling his eyes.

"We better get into school" I said as I looked at the time on my iphone.

"Oh yeah, Pay I just want to warn you Gabby is telling everyone about the baby" said Troy looking at the floor.

"Okay, I suppose everyone was going to know at some point" I replied trying to seem not bothered.

"What? I thought you would be upset" asked Troy smiling happily.

"No, now c'mon let's go" we walked holding hands like we normally do.

As soon as we got into the corridor everyone was tapping Troy on the back and saying "Way to go" he squeezed my hand in comfort. I sighed we reach mine and his lockers which were side by side.

Gabby was stood there "Congrats Gabby" I said fake smiling.

"For which part?" asked Gabby happily.

"Huh?" I asked now really confused.

"For what? Me being pregnant or being engaged to Troy?" she asked smiling lovingly at Troy.

I turned to face Troy "What?" I asked Troy really confused.

Troy just stared at me and didn't answer "Well?" I shouted at him.

Troy just stared at the floor "Wait didn't he tell you? He proposed to be two weeks ago" said Gabby staring at Troy.

"No he fucking didn't" I screamed at looked at me.

"Wait Pay please" begged Troy now finally speaking.

"No fuck of Troy, leave me alone." I said running down the corridor people were staring at me and whispering I ran to the girl's rest room and collapsed in a stall sobbing, tears were streaming down my face. He had lied to me I love him so much and he doesn't tell me, if he lied about this he probably lied about loving me. I felt my phone vibrate I looked up and saw a text:

Pay,

I'm so sorry I love you so much, with all my heart

Love Troy xx

i started crying as i read the messgae, i whispered i loved you too.

**A/N: So here was the chapter review please and tell me what you thought.**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: ****hey please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

I wiped away my tears, but they were still falling. I heard someone opening the restroom doors. "Pay I know you're in here" I heard Troy shouting.

"Go away Troy" I croaked.

"Sharpay open up, please let me explain" I heard him begging.

"What? Explain why the fuck you're engaged and you didn't tell me?" I asked icily.

"Yeah now open up please" he said still begging.

I stood up and slowly opened the door to the stall I was in, I looked at him he was running his hands through his hair. As soon as he heard my door open his blue luscious eyes locked with my dark brown eyes.

He stared at me with a sad look on his face, "So explain" I whispered as I wiped my eyes.

"Look, I know I should have told you" Troy started but I interrupted.

"Yeah, you damn right should have told me, I'm your best friend in a weird complicated way" I said looking at him.

"I know. It was my dad's idea as soon as he found out Gabby was pregnant he was like. Troy son do the right thing and marry her. He even brought me the ring" said Troy walking over to me and trying to pull me into a hug.

I backed away, "You really think you can hug me?" I asked him.

"Yeah because I love you Sharpay so much, kind of how I love Gabby" said Troy smiling a small smile at me.

"What you love Gabby?" I asked staring at him I felt the tears nearly start again.

"Of course I do, she's carrying my baby." Said Troy in a 'duh' voice.

"So if she wasn't pregnant you wouldn't love her?" I asked not wanting to hear what he was going to say next.

"No, I would still love her even if she wasn't pregnant. I just love her so much" said Troy looking at me.

"Do you love her more than me?" I asked him quietly. There was a long pause.

"I-Uh I-Uh" Troy stuttered rubbing the back of his neck, he only did this when he was nervous.

"Okay I get it you love her more than me" I croaked as my voice broke and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I do love you though Pay, I really do" he said I looked up at him through my tear stained eyes, he was crying as well.

"I love you Troy I really do, more than what I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I know you love Gabby more, so I want to end this I want to end us. Because I can't do this anymore Troy, I can't be you're dirty little secret. I can't be you're second choice; I can't do that. I can't do what we've been doing. Knowing that we can never be together properly. I don't deserve that I don't deserve any of this. And neither do you and neither does Gabby, Troy. You know I don't like her but she is a nice, sweet caring girl Troy and she is carrying you're baby. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on." I said walking past Troy.

He grabbed my hand and turned me to look at him. "I love you Sharpay, don't you ever forget that. You were my best friend Pay best friends since kinder garden. The first person I ever loved. The first person I ever kissed and the first person I slept with. I love you" he said with tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips, he joined in gently then we pulled away.

"Bye Troy" I whispered.

"Bye Pay" he murmured walking out of the restrooms.

I looked into the mirror and quickly washed my face and reapplied my makeup. I walked out of the restroom's, I was going to have to see Troy and Gabby all loved up and the thought of that made me want to be sick. But I have to do it, to be able to move on, and to stop loving Troy. But that would never happen because I love him so much it hurts.

**A/N: hey so I have updated finally, sorry I have been busy with school and everything. This chapter was really sad, but everything will hopefully get better in time.**

**Review and let me know what you thought, **

**Did you see the pictures of Zac and Ash at Paty's they were cute:-D**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: ****hey please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

**A/N: hey so I have updated finally, sorry I have been busy with school and everything. This chapter was really sad, but everything will hopefully get better in time.**

As I walked down the corridor full of students going about their normal life's, laughing with friends and exchanging the Gossip surrounding Troy and Gabby. I saw Kelsi waving at me. I waved and slowly walked over to her she was just closing her locker door.

"Shar, there you are me and Ryan were getting worried we didn't know where you had gone" said Kelsi pulling me into a tight hug.

As I felt her arms wrap round me I felt two tears trickle down my soft cheeks and I let out a little sob. Kelsi must have heard this because she let go of me and looked into my brown orbs.

"Shar I'm so sorry, me and Ryan heard about Troy and you know Gabby" she said looking disgusted. I wiped my tears and just stared at her.

"Shar don't cry" she said nearly crying herself as she pulled me into another tight hug.

"I can't do this anymore" I croaked into her ear.

"I know, I know" she whispered soothingly into my ear as she stroked my back. I could feel eyes staring at us; they weren't used to seeing the resident ice queen crying or showing any emotion. The bell went signifying homeroom.

"We better go" I said pulling apart from her.

"C'mon lets go to the bathroom and sort you're face out, you look like a panda" she said locking her arm with me.

"Hey" I said sadly as we walked into the bathroom.

I looked in to the mirror and sighed "Kels I look a mess"

"No you don't Shar" Kelsi said looking at me.

I wiped all my makeup off and just put foundation on.

"C'mon were going to be late" I said walking towards the door.

"What you aren't going to put any eye makeup on" asked Kelsi shocked because normally I wear full makeup.

"Nope I want a change" I said smiling small at her.

"Okay, let's go before Darbus sends out a search party" said Kelsi walking out with me.

"What do you have first? I have math?' asked Kelsi.

"Umm... English with T-T-Troy... and I'm his partner" I stammered as more tears threatened to fall as I was looking at the floor.

"Okay so go in there and act like you don't care anymore" said Kelsi reassuringly.

We arrived at the door to homeroom "Here it go's" I whispered. Kelsi opened the door and I followed behind her.

"Well how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence Ms Nielsen and Ms Evans. Care to explain where you were?" asked Miss Darbus staring at us both. The whole class was looking at us with interest,

"Yes sorry Ms Darbus, We were in the auditorium practicing a song, when we didn't know the time. We are so sorry" lied Kelsi I smiled at the older lady with reassurances.

"Very well go and sit down" she said smiling at us both.

I looked towards my seat, I walked towards it I saw a flash of ocean blue and knew it was Troy's eyes. As I walked past he locked eyes with me I looked at him with no emotion and took my seat at the back.

The bell went for first lesson, I stood up and Kelsi walked over to me. "So meet me at the cafeteria at lunch, and we can talk properly" she said hugging me.

"Yeah sure" I replied. We let go of each other

"Bye Shar" she called as she walked out the door.

"Bye Kels" I shouted after her, I picked up my handbag and made my way out of the door. I walked into my English classroom and took my assigned seat, two minutes later Troy sat next to me because that was his assigned seat. Our teacher Mr. Deans told us to get on with our project. I got my English book out and then Troy turned to dragged his chair over to my desk. I got out my pen and started writing some stuff down. I could feel him watching my every move.

"Quit staring at me" I hissed icily. He didn't answer I looked up at him and could see hurt in his eyes.

"Aww, you feeling hurt Troy are you really?" I asked him in trying to sound like I didn't care, when deep down my heart was breaking.

He still didn't answer "Well if you think it hurts, because I am talking to you like shit you don't know anything" I whispered trying to stop myself from breaking down right in front of him.

"Shut up" he hissed back.

"Fuck off Troy, You've hurt me enough" I murmured standing up and packing my bag.

He didn't speak I looked at him with hate in my eyes,

"You hurt me so much and you think we can still do this project?" I asked him.

"Yeah… well I thought we could at least be friends. Like how we used to be." He finally answered.

"But Troy, we were never really friends were we?, we were always something more" I said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry Pay, I really am" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I flinched away, "Get of me" I shouted. The rest of the class looked at us.

"Ms Evans is there a problem?" asked Mr. Deans walking towards me.

"Yes, I can't work with Troy anymore" I said and walked out of the classroom. Not caring as to how much trouble I was going to get into.

After a horrible morning it was finally lunch, I made my way towards the cafeteria I opened the doors and I felt a sea of eyes on me, they must of heard about my exit from English. I slowly walked down towards mine, Kelsi and Ryan's table. I passed Troy and Gabby making out, I sighed and carried on walking. I reached my table and found Kelsi sat there.

"Hey, where's Ryan?" I asked looking for my twin.

"He's getting us our lunch" she said smiling.I sat next to Kelsi.

Five minutes later Ryan arrived with our salad and water.

"Thanks Ry" I said eating my food.

"Shar how are you?" asked Ryan hugging me as he sat next to me.

"Feeling horrible" I moaned.

"I heard about Troy and Gabby, that fucker" shouted Ryan banging his fist on the table.

"Ry please" I begged placing my hand on his shoulders to make him sit down because a couple of people looked at us.

"I ended it with him" I whispered.

"Awe Shar" said Kelsi putting her arm around me.

"He told me he loved Gabby more than me, he told me he loved me more than Gabby. Then he goes and says he loves Gabby way more than me." I said Crying. "He was always saying different things, I don't think he ever loved me" I croaked.

"That Son of a bitch" shouted Ryan getting out of his seat and making his way towards Troy's table.

"Ryan no" shouted Kelsi following Ryan. I stayed at the table keeping my head on the table.

"Troy" called Ryan.

"Huh? Yeah Ryan man" asked Troy looking up from his seat.

"Can I have a word?" Ryan demanded.

"Anything you have to say. You can say here." said Troy cockily.

I got up and made my way towards Kelsi, we were stood behind Ryan. "You're a jerk a fucking jerk, I told you not to hurt her" roared Ryan getting mad.

I started crying for Ryan to shut up, I looked at Troy he had gone pale. "Ryan shut up" joined in Chad.

"No Chad, you're so called fiend here is a fucking liar" hissed Ryan extremely pissed off.

Troy stood up and walked over towards Ryan, "Ryan please not here. Gabby she'll get hurt" whispered Troy.

"What like Sharpay did?" asked Ryan.

"Look I'm sorry" whispered Troy. He turned and looked at me I locked eyes with him; I started crying I couldn't take this anymore.

I ran out of the cafeteria. I was stood by my locker when I heard someone run up by me.

"Pay, look please I'm so sorry" said a crying Troy.

I looked at him, I didn't speak. "Look Pay, I love you. I do I really do. But I also love Gabby. You didn't let me explain earlier, I love Gabby more yeah sure I do I'm getting married to her. I'm having her baby of course I love her more. But you're the person who I AM IN LOVE WITH. The first person I think about when I wake up, the first person I want to be with all the time. I love You Sharpay Michelle Evans" he sobbed as he was crying.

I stared at him not knowing what to say so I kissed him we started making out.

I pulled away "Look Troy it's time to move on" I said kissing his cheek and walked down the corridor actually feeling happy. I looked behind me and saw Troy staring at the floor with tears rolling down his cheeks. I just carried on walking to nowhere in particular, but I couldn't stay around and watch the man I love cry. It would make me want to get back with him, and that definitely wasn't going to happen. When he is still in love with Gabby.

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews from the last chapter.**

**but please review beacuse it makes me want to update and it makes me happy.**

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter it was super long for me lol:D**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: ****hey please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

After I had walked out of the cafeteria, I decided to drive around town for the afternoon to just think. I was parking my car on the drive when my mobile went off.

"Hello Ry" I spoke down the phone as I got out of my car and locked the door.

"Hey Shar, just checking you were okay" he said worriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay Ry, I'm home now anyway" I said opening the front door.

"Okay see you in ten bye" he replied and then hung up.

I walked into my house and took my shoes off,

"Shar honey, come here" I heard my Mom shouting from the living room.

I walked in "Hey Mom" I greeted her trying to sound chirpy.

"Hey love, so tonight the Bolton's are coming round" she said smiling at me from where she was sat on the sofa.

I sat next to her "What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Shar, I reminded you on Monday. Remember we have dinner with them on a Friday once a month" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh yeah sorry Mom i forgot" I said staring at her.

"Oh yeah Gabby is coming as well" she said really happily.

"What? Why?" I said for the second time in like two minutes.

"Because she is engaged to Troy and their having a baby" she said in a 'duh' voice.

"Don't remind me" I muttered.

"Pardon?" she asked obviously not hearing me.

"Can Kelsi come?" I asked smiling at her.

"No, it's a close friend thing" she said standing up.

"But, Gabby's coming" I hissed.

"Well Gabby and Troy are together" she said walking out of the room.

I lead back on the sofa sighing "Owe and Shar dress nicely" I heard her shout from the other room. Err… I said to myself.

I picked up my phone and rang Kelsi.

"Hey Shar" she said as she answered.

"Hey you never guess what" I moaned as I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"The Bolton's and Gabby are coming for dinner" I sighed walking into my bedroom and sitting at my dressing table.

"Oh God, that sucks" she said feeling sorry for me.

"Tell me about it" I replied as I looked at my reflecting in my mirror.

"Hey how about I sneak round, and help you get ready." She offered.

"Yeah thanks Kels, come round like now" I said happily.

"Okay bye" she said hanging up.

--------T&S--------

Ten minutes later I heard a tapping coming from my balcony door. I opened it and Kelsi was stood there. "Hey" she said hugging me.

"Hi" I said smiling at her as we broke apart.

We walked into my closet, "So what shall I wear?" I asked her.

"Hmm… something that will make you look hot" she said flicking through my racks of clothes.

"Okay, I have just the outfit" I replied pulling out a black really short dress, with a raveling neckline it had silver studs on the front. I put it on it was tight but it was supposed to me like that. It just covered my bum. "Wow..." said Kelsi staring at me.

"And these shoes" I said picking up some black studded high heels.

I put them on "can you do my hair?" I asked her walking into my bedroom.

"Sure" she replied. Kelsi loosely curled my hair and she done my makeup. I had foundatation, bronzer, black eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss on.

"Wear silver jewelry" said Kelsi walking over to my jewelry box. I put on some silver bangles, hoop earrings and a silver small hear necklace.

"Shar, everyone's waiting for you" shouted my Mom from downstairs.

"Okay" I shouted back.

"Thanks Kels" I said hugging my best friend.

"It's okay, and you look hot" she said giggling.

"Bye, I'll speak to you tomorrow" I said opening my balcony door.

She walked out; okay here it goes I thought to myself as I opened my bedroom door. I walked to the staircase the staircase lead to into the hallway which was massive. I could hear chatting I began to descend down the grand staircase. They must have heard my high heels. Everyone stared at me, My Mom smiled at me and so did my dad. Ryan just looked at me, Lucy also smiled Jack winked and I tried not to giggle. Gabby was looking at me with envy. And then I saw Troy he looked at me and gulped.

I smirked at him. "Hey Guys" I said giggly as I reached them i was trying to show Troy that i didn't care anymore.

"Hey Shar" they all greeted me one by one, apart from Troy. I looked at him and strutted past through to the living room.

Everyone else followed, "So kids were going to sit in the dining room you can all hang out in her" said my dad.

We all smiled at him, I looked at Gabby she was wearing a summery dress; you could definitely tell she was pregnant. Troy was wearing a dress shirt and jeans. And Ryan was wearing a polo shirt and jeans.

We all sat there in silence, until Gabby broke it

"Wow Sharpay you look incredible" she said smiling nicely at me.

"Uhh.. Thanks" I said looking at her. She was sat next to Troy on the two seater sofa Troy had his arm wrapped around her. I starred at them nearly crying, Troy locked eyes with me I quickly turned to look at Ryan. We were all just sitting there awkwardly

"So how long until the baby?" asked Ryan trying to break the tension.

"About seven moths" said Gabby smiling happily. I just looked at her, Troy had known she was pregnant for two months, and he still slept with me.

"Uh Troy can I have a word" I demanded standing up.

I walked into the kitchen he followed.

"Hey Pay, you look really hot" he said stroking my cheek. I slapped his hand off.

"You knew for two months, and you still slept with me" I hissed.

"Uh yeah" he stammered looking at the floor.

I slapped his cheek, "Owwe" he moaned clutching his red cheek.

"You think that hurts, wait until Kelsi finds out" I said smirking at him.

"Uh, Pay don't tell Kelsi" he begged.

"Give me one good reason" I said glaring at him.

"Because I love you, and you love me" he whispered stepping closer to me. He kissed my cheek I pushed him away,

"Yes I love you Troy, but I'm not being the other girl again" I whispered sadly.

"But why I love you" he said looking into my brown eyes.

"Because all you do is hurt me, I can't do that to myself again" I croaked as a tear cascaded down my cheek causing my eye make up to run.

"Shush" he whispered pulling me closer to him I snuggled into his embrace smelling his heavenly scent. "I love you Sharpay, I always will" he whispered into my ears. Which sent chills down my body

"If you love me, let me go please" I whispered letting go of him.

"Love you Pay" he said stroking my cheek.

"Love you Troy" I replied walking into the dining room where the grown up were. "Sharpay honey what's wrong?" asked my Mom obviously sensing something was wrong.

"I have a headache, I'm going upstairs" I replied sadly.

"Okay darling" she said smiling at me. I run upstairs and got in bed as I got into bed I picked up a photo of me and Troy hugging each other. I hugged it as tears splattered on to it.

Troy's Pov.

I followed her upstairs, she left her bedroom door open I peered in and saw her sobbing over a picture. It was obviously a picture of me and her. I wish I wasn't such a jerk, yeah I love Sharpay but I Love Gabby as well. Even know I want to be with Sharpay I can't because of Gabby. It hurts me to see Sharpay in so much pain, but she will get over it because she is strong. And I hope one day we can be friends again.

**A/N: hey thanks for the reviews but please tell me what you think thanks **

**Gossip Girl Fan 101**


	21. Chapter 21

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: ****hey please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

It was a Two months since the dinner party; I am slowly moving on and trying to forget Troy. But that is hard since I have to see him every day in school with Gabby. It was a Monday I was sat in homeroom staring out the window when I felt someone watching me. I looked up and saw it was Zeke he smiled at me, I smiled back. Ms Darbus wasn't in because she was ill and are cover teacher wasn't here.

I saw Zeke walking over to me,

"Hey Shar" he greeted sitting in the empty seat next to me.

"Hi Zeke" I replied nicely.

"So I was thinking, I miss you Shar I really do" he said with sincerity in his brown eyes. I didn't know what to say yeah sure I missed him too, but I was caught up with Troy and everything back when me and Zeke had broke up. I hadn't really thought about Zeke in a long time.

"I'm so sorry for telling Chad, well about me and y'know you" he said blushing I must admit he looked cute.

"It's alright Zeke, I forgive you" I said looking at him as a genuine smile spread across my face.

"What?, you do well great Shar. So I was thinking would you eh- like to hang out or something you know. Actually who am I kidding I'm sorry I even asked" he stammered as he was rambling on.

"Zeke, yeah sure maybe we could go to err Prom?" I asked hoping he would say yeah.

His face lit up "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah Zeke I would like it" I said giggling at him.

I stood up and walked and sat on his desk,

"Can I err kiss you?" he asked nervously.

"You don't have to ask" I said sitting on his lap. I kissed him gently and he soon joined in. We pulled apart he kissed my forehead "I promise to never hurt you okay" he said stroking my cheek.

"Thanks Zeke that means a lot" I murmured as I kissed his cheek.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was sat on his lap.

I leaned in and kissed him again we were enjoying the kiss until I felt someone barge past me. Me and Zeke both looked to see who it was Troy fucking Bolton. He was sat in the seat behind me obviously because that was his new seat that he had been moved to last week. He was looking at me, his usual ocean blue eyes were dull with no spark in them, and all I could see is hurt and pain. Zeke kissed my cheek, "I going to sit back in my seat" I whispered to him and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Kay Shar" he replied smiling at me. I walked back to my seat. Troy was behind me he must have leant over his desk, cuz I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Zeke huh? You're gonna get hurt Pay" he said it softly.

"Not as much as you hurt me" I hissed back.

"Well Zeke hurt you, he told everyone about you and him sleeping together" he murmured back.

"Well- uh Troy come outside like NOW" I hissed back. I stood up and walked out into the deserted corridor.

I walked into the janitor's closet he followed behind me I locked the door and looked at him. He actually looked a state he had bags underneath his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"What's the matter?" I asked him worriedly.

"I hurt you didn't I? I broke you're heart?" he murmured staring at the floor.

"Yeah" I replied quietly.

"I was a jerk, a jackass, I was really horrible" Troy said sadly.

"Umm.. Yeah kind off" I said shocked that he realized how he acted.

"Well Pay I'm really sorry, for everything." He whispered looking into my eyes.

"It's Okay Troy, I fo-fo-fo-forgive you" I replied surprising myself, I thought I would have told him where to stick his apology, but I couldn't hurt him. I knew what that felt like.

"Can we umm….. Try to be friends… if you want but I totally understand if you say no" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah we can…. I guess" I said pulling him into a hug, it felt nice to finally smell him again after so long.

I pulled apart and looked up at him "Are we just Friends?" I asked him.

"Just Friends" he replied hugging me again.

I smiled at him and unlocked the closet door as we made are way back to homeroom. Even though I act like I don't love Troy I still do a lot, but I would rather be friends with him then not have him in my life. It was hard when I wasn't with him, I just hope he is happy with Gabby because I am going to try and be happy with Zeke.

**Troy Pov**

I was glad that me and Pay were finally friends again but it wouldn't stop me from loving her. Sure I love Gabby, but I finally realized what it is like not to have Sharpay in my life and it was hard. It taught me how much I actually love her. And one day I hope I can be able to tell her how I really feel and we can be together, but that probably won't happen because I am marrying Gabby and having a baby. But for now it is enough to be friends with her.

**A/N: hey thanks for all the reviews.**

**please review on this and let me know hat you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Are We Just Friends?**

**A/N: ****hey please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

"So are you going to Prom with Zeke?" asked Troy as we were sat on his bed.

I looked at him "Yep, you going with Gabby?" I asked him.

I wished I was going with him, but that would never happen.

"Yeah I am," he replied quietly as he played with a loosed hem on his pillow.

"So obviously you and Gabby didn't wait for from to sleep together" I said sarcastically and smirked at him.

"Hey" he said trying not to laugh, he got his pillow and hit me on the head.

"Owe" I screeched I quickly got a pillow and hit him on the back.

"That's it Evans, I'm going to get you" he said chasing me with his pillow.

"Bring it Bolton" I giggled as I ran away from him.

"C'mon face it Blondie I'm gonna get you" he laughed as he reached me he hit me on my ass with his pillow.

"Stop being a perv Troy Boy" I gasped.

"Awe how cute my childhood nick name" he said remembering how she used to call him that when they were in elementary school.

I was out of breath from running away from Troy, "Were quits now" I said placing my pillow back on his bead.

"Okay deal" he walked behind me and went to put his pillow back but hit my head.

"Ahh Troy stop" I pouted at him.

"Okay, Okay" he said placing his pillow back. We both sat back on his bed.

"So anyway what shall we do today?" I asked him as I lead back on his bed.

"Umm.. Yeah I was wondering could you come with me to the mall?" he asked nervously.

"Of course 'duh' it's the mall. What for?" I asked excitedly because it had been two days since I had last been there.

"Umm… to get a prom suit for me" he replied blushing.

"Awe how cute ,yeah but only if you come and look for a dress for me after" I said smirking at him.

"Yeah deal, so who's car?" he asked me standing up.

"Um yours," I replied and stood up as well.

We made our way downstairs; I put my shoes and coat on and picked up my handbag. "Bye mom we're off to the mall" called Troy.

"Come in here a minute you two" shouted Lucy. Me and Troy both walked into the living room.

My Mom was also sat there "Hey Shar" she said smiling at me.

"Hey Mom" I replied smiling back at her.

"So what are you getting?" asked Lucy.

"Well I'm getting my suit for prom and Pay's getting her dress" said Troy smiling at me then at Lucy.

"But what about Gabby and Zeke?" asked my Mom confused.

"Well Gabby wants it to me a surprise" answered Troy shrugging.

"And Zeke wants it to be a surprise as well" I said finishing Troy's sentence.

"So we both thought we should both go together, so that we can get the opinion from like a girl's point of view and a boy's point of view" said Troy finishing my sentence.

"Awe that cute" said Lucy.

Me and Troy looked at her and both smiled "Bye" me and Troy said walking out.

"Yeah bye" shouted Lucy then my mom.

We both got into his car and we drove off to the mall.

----T&S---

"How many more dresses Pay" moaned Troy as he was sat on the chair outside of the changing room.

"So what do you think?" I asked him quietly as I pulled open the curtain and walked out. He looked up at me and stared a couple of other men were in the waiting area bit. They were also staring at me I heard one of their wives say "Quit staring jerry she's young enough to be your daughter" I blushed. The dress was a really light pink, it was strapless and showed some cleavage, it came to the floor and was tight it showed off all of my curves. It had little diamonds sewn on. "So what do you think, I think I'm gonna take it off" I said quickly looking at the floor.

"No Pay, you look really beautiful and stunning' he said getting up.

"You sure" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep I'm sure" he said pulling me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We stayed like that for like five minutes. We pulled apart and he kissed my forehead I smiled at him. "Im gonna take it off" I said and then walked back into the changing rooms. I looked into the mirror Troy was right I did look stunning.

I quickly got changed and then I went to pay Troy came with me. I quickly paid and then we looked for a suit for Troy.

I was sat in the waiting area bit when I heard Troy shout "Pay can you help me please"

"Kay" I said getting up and walked into Troy's changing area. I opened the curtain and found Troy stood there with just his suit trousers on and holding up a bow tie.

"Pay what the hell is this" he said staring at the bow tie. I giggled and walked in and shut the curtain behind me.

"First put your shirt on" I said handing him the shirt he put it on and I helped him do the buttons up. As I was doing them up I was looking at his perfect abs I wanted to touch them so much. Troy was smirking at me; I rolled my eyes as I did the last button. "Pass the bow tie" I commaned.

He handed it and I put it on him, he put his suit jacket on and then said "So how do I look".

I looked at him he looked really hot. "You look well you look Hot" I said blushing.

"Thanks pay" he said kissing my forehead.

"Right get changed I'm going to wait outside" I said smiling at him.

"Aren't you gonna stay, you've seen me naked before" he said smirking at me.

I hit his arm "Not funny" I said but started laughing "I'm going outside" I said before walking out.

The sales people looked at me weirdly as if to say what a slut for going in there. I glared at them and sat back down.

**A/N: hey thanks for reading please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: hey I am so sorry for not updating in like a month. But I've been really busy with school work. And family issues :S. But now's it's Christmas Break I can update a lot more. So expected more updates from me :D.**

** I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

**Please review. And Happy Christmas :]**

"This feels weird you know" I moaned to by best friend Kelsi.

"Why? It's Prom, you look stunning and you have Zeke?" asked Kelsi frowning at me.

"I don't know it's not what I imagined when I was little" I said quietly as I looked across the hall. On the dance floor was Troy and Gabby slow dancing I sighed and looked away.

"What did little Sharpay imagine?" asked Kelsi in a Baby voice.

"Stop taking the piss" I said fake angrily and hit her arm.

"Okay, being serious what did you imagine?" Kelsi asked me curiously.

"That I was her" I whispered and looked at Troy and Gabby dancing slowly, Kelsi followed my gaze and clocked on to what I was saying.

"You thought you would be with Troy?" asked Kelsi waiting for me to answer.

"Yes" I replied sighing.

"Well we all have dreams Shar, and sometime dreams don't come true and usually it's for a good reason" Kelsi said seriously then wrapped her arm around me.

"Perhaps you're right" I said with a small smile.

"When am I not" Kelsi said cockily.

"Not to big headed or nothing" I laughed while nudging her arm.

"Hey babe" cooed Zeke from behind me.

"Hey" I replied standing up and kissing his cheek.

"So do you want to dance?" asked Zeke smiling at me.

I looked onto the dance floor and saw Troy and Gabriella in a romantic embrace.

"Umm... The next song, I need some fresh air" I said fanning my face.

"Want me to join you?" asked Zeke caringly.

"Nope I just need some quite time; I'll be alright in a minute. Got a small headache" I said lying at the headache part.

"Okay, see you in a minute" he said kissing my cheek.

"Yep in a minute" I replied then walked outside to the main entrance.

I sat down on a bench that was by a tree, I sighed and looked up to the stars trying to find a shooting star.

"Remember when we were eleven and we saw that shooting star" said Troy softly in my ear startling me.

"Whoa" I screeched.

"Sorry, for scaring you" he said softly as he sat next to me.

"Yeah I remember that shooting star" I said smiling at him.

"And remember we wished that we would dance at prom together" he said nudging me.

"Ow yeah we did" I said I had totally forgot what we had whished for.

He took my hand "Dance with me Sharpay" he asked smiling sincerely.

"What there's no music" I laughed.

"So" he said pulling me up.

"Okay" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my lower back, we were swaying gently are cheeks against each others. "You look beautiful" he whispered.

I smiled "Thanks, you look really handsome."

I felt him smile against my cheek "Thanks, so how's your prom?" he asked.

"It was good, but now it's amazing" I whispered.

"Mine was boring, but this is the best part." He said turning his face to look at me.

"And why is that?" I asked him looking into his blue captivating eyes.

"Because I am going to do this" Troy whispered, before placing his lips softly on top of mine. I smiled into the kiss I slowly kissed him back gently letting out all my emotions and feelings into the kiss. We slowly pulled apart for air, neither of us wanting to be apart. We rested our foreheads together, we were still swaying gently.

"This is definitely the best part of tonight" I whispered and smiled at him.

"Exactly, so I am going to do it again" he replied smirking at me. He pressed his lips against mine, but instead of gentle and slow. We were kissing quickly and passionately. My fingers were grabbing onto his hair, and his hands were squeezing my bum and running up and down my legs. We eventually pulled apart and looked at each other, we were still swaying in time with each other. Even though no music was playing, we were in time with each other, we were both in sync.

"You look beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world who could light up any room" Troy whispered stroking my cheek.

I smiled and slowly kissed his lips smiling into them as I kissed them.

"Kelsi was wrong Dreams do come true" I murmured.

"Huh?" asked Troy breaking the kiss.

"Never mind" I said smiling and kissing him gently.

"Okay" he murmured while kissing me back.

**review please:D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey so here is the next chapter, i can't belive it's 2010 yayy!!!!.**

**I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned zac though lol.**

"We better get back" I whispered pulling apart from Troy.

"Do we have to?" moaned Troy kissing my neck.

"Yep, c'mon they'll send out a search party or something" I giggled.

"I like it with you" he moaned.

"Troy, c'mon we better go back in there" I said.

"Okay" he smiled then he kissed my lips softly. We broke apart,

"I'll go in first then wait a few minutes then you come in" I suggested.

"Yeah sure" he smiled.

"Bye" I waved and then walked back into the school hall.

I walked over to Kelsi and sat down next to her "Hey" I smiled happily.

"What's the matter with you? Just twenty minutes ago you were kind of sad" she asked confused.

With that Troy walked past and winked at me, I smiled at him and winked back.

"What the hell was that?" Kelsi asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what" she said looking at me.

"No I don't" I lied.

"Tell me you didn't" she sighed.

"Did what?" I asked confused.

"You and Troy so hooked up out there" she smirked at me.

"No we didn't" I said defensively "We made out" I smirked at her.

"Oh god Sharpay, you're with Zeke" she hissed.

"So?" I asked.

"Zeke's walking up to you. Change the subject." Kelsi said quickly.

"So have you seen Ashley Tisdale's new hairstyle without hair extensions? She looks so pretty" commented Kelsi changing the subject.

"Yeah she looks good; she should get with Zac Efron" I replied.

"God they would be a hot couple" said Kelsi.

"I hate Vanessa hudgens" I sighed.

"What about Vanessa hudgens?" asked Zeke from behind me.

"Hey baby" I smiled turning round.

"What you two lovely ladies, talking about?" asked Zeke sitting next to me.

"That we hate Vanessa Hudgens and Zac and Ashley should definitely get together" said Kelsi.

"Ashley Tisdale is hot" smiled Zeke.

I elbowed him "Sorry babe, you're hotter way, way hotter" he stammered.

I laughed at him "its okay babe, Zac Efron it so hot " I smirked at him.

"How you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Much better" I smiled at him.

"I bet you are" coughed Kelsi.

I glared at her, "What was that Kelsi?" asked Zeke confused.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to announce Prom King & Queen, please gather round the stage" Ms Darbus announced from the stage.

Me, Kelsi and Zeke walked onto the dance floor, and waited to see who would be crowned Prom King and Queen.

"Prom King is………" everyone started cheering "No surprise here, Troy Bolton" shouted Ms Darbus into the mike smiling. Everyone started cheering, the whole hall was cheering for him. "No Surprise there" murmured Kelsi.

Troy made his way up to the stage, he was stood there smiling.

"And Prom Queen is…………." Everyone started cheering again. "Well what a lovely lady." Everyone was cheering even more. I knew it would be Gabriella everyone would vote the golden couple. "Sharpay Evans" said Ms Darbus smiling proudly. "What?" I shrieked.

"Go on go "ordered Kelsi pushing me forward. Everyone was cheering, what the hell? I thought they didn't like me. I walked up onto the Stage; I looked at Troy he was smirking at me. Ms Darbus gave us both are crowns. "And now the first dance for the Prom King and Queen" Ms Darbus said smiling at me and Troy.

"May I have this dance" asked Troy with his hand out.

I smiled and took his hand; we walked onto the dance floor Alicia Keys: that's how strong my love is came on. He put his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We swayed back and forth, "I'm glad you're my prom queen" he whispered.

"I'm glad you're my prom king" I smiled.

Everyone was watching us, "Is everyone looking?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

The music faded away and a different Track came on, everyone was now dancing. Troy let go of me and kissed me cheek. "Thanks for making this the best night of my life" he whispered against my cheek.

"My pleasure" I whispered back. "Now go back to Gabby she's staring at us" I said looking over at Gabby who was stood by Zeke.

We walked over to Zeke and Gabby. "Congratz" said Zeke kissing my cheek.

I smiled at him, and looked over at Gabby and Troy they were making out; I sighed and turned to face Zeke. I smiled at him and kissed him slowly.

**Review, Favourite, subscribe please :) (:**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: hey here is chapter 25. i'm sorry i havn't updated in a couple of weeks. But i've had exams at school so i've been busy.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned Troy though lol.**

It was the day after Prom; a Saturday. I was just led there thinking about being made Prom queen and dancing with Troy. I heard a soft knock coming from my bedroom door. "Come in" I murmured, while I sat up in my nice warm, cozy bed. The door slowly opened revealing a distraught looking Troy. "Troy what's the matter?"

"My parents" he stuttered.

"Sh Sh" I whispered I got out of bed and walked over to him, I held his hand. And pulled him gently over to my bed. I knelt down and took his shoes of for him. Then I pulled the covers back, and motioned for him to get in. He got in, and I walked back round the over side and joined him. I wrapped my arm around him. "Whats the matter?" I asked smoothing his toned arm.

"I'm adopted" he croaked.

I looked at him shocked, "What?"

"I know, that's what I was like. Apparently my parents died in a plane crash when I was six weeks old. My real Dad was Lucy's brother so they decided to adopt me" said Troy resting his head against the crook in my neck.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Troy" I whispered kissing his forehead.

"It's so weird though, because the people I thought were my Mom and Dad are really my Aunt and Uncle" he laughed sadly.

I sighed "When did they tell you?"

"Ten minutes ago, they sat me down and told me. Because they thought I deserved to know" he said looking up at me.

"Have you spoke to Gabby?" I asked.

"Nope, I wanted to see you Pay. You were the first person I wanted to see" he whispered while playing with my hand.

"I'm glad you came" I smiled squeezing his hand.

"Can I stay here?" he asked slowly.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you like" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks Pay you're the best" he replied, he looked up at me and kissed my lips briefly.

"I know" I giggled.

We were both led there in silence; it was a comfortable silence, for five minutes.

"I like this" said Troy.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"Led here" he whispered. And sat up and looked at me "With you."

"I like it too" I whispered as well and sat up.

A piece of hair fell in my face, I felt Troy tuck it behind my ear. We both looked each other in the eyes softly.

Blue met Brown.

Troy slowly leaned in capturing my lips into a soft but loving kiss. I slowly responded, Troy gently held on to my hips. And I gently moved my hands to his hair, slowly running my hands through his shaggy locks. Troy slowly pushed me back onto my bed; he was on top of me. He propped himself up so he couldn't crush me. He kissed my neck gently and I let out a soft moan. He looked me straight in the eye,

"Pay, I love you. I want you to know that everything we've been through I've never stopped loving you" he said lovingly.

"I know Troy, I've never stopped loving you neither" I replied kissing his cheek.

He gently started kissing my neck, he started kissing lower know my neck. He slowly pulled my pajama shorts off. Looking me straight in the eyes. And then he pulled my top off, chucking it on the floor. I slowly undone his belt and pulled his jeans off. He quickly tore his t-shirt off, and looked at me caringly. We both slowly discarded are underwear.

We made love; it was slow, but passionate but still gentle at the same time. We both let out all our feelings for each other. It wasn't like normal, when we were aggressive and lustful. This was meaningful, because I knew that we both really meant what we said. We both loved each other, more than words can describe.

I was lead in his arms, looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you Pay, and i will never hurt you again. Because i love you more than anything" Troy whispered softly.

"I love you too Baby, and you know that when ever you need me, i am always here" i replied kissing his cheek softly


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey sorry i havn't updated in ages, i've been really busy with exams and coursework. So here is chapter 26 hope you enjoy:D.**

**I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned Troy though lol.**

It was a Sunday; I was sat on the couch watching re-runs of The Hills, when the house phone started ringing. I moaned and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly, I started playing with a loose strand of my blonde long curly hair.

"Hey Sharpay, its Gabby" said a cheery voice.

"Oh hey Gabby" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"I was wondering if you would like to come dress shopping with me, Kelsi and Taylor?" asked the brunette teenager.

"Dress Shopping?" I asked confused, I tried to think why they needed to go dress shopping.

"For mine and Troy's wedding silly" she giggled.

"Wedding?" I stammered "Oh the wedding" I tried to sound happy for her.

"Yeah, so will you come? Please!" she was practically begging.

I thought about it and then answered "Yeah okay I guess, what time and where?"

"Okay, the wedding shop in the mall, and about two ish" she replied.

"Okay see you then" I said and sat back on the couch.

"Bye" she said before hanging up.

"Yeah Bye" I sighed and hung up.

Gabby had ordered her wedding dress; it was pretty but nothing too special. And me Kelsi and Taylor brought dresses in different styles and colors.

We were sat in Starbucks drinking coffee and in Gabby's case Tea because as she had stated 'Pregnant people can't drink coffee'. "Gabby, I never knew they did wedding dresses for pregnant people" I said fascinated at the fact that someone even wanted to get married when they were fat and gross.

Gabby, Taylor and Kelsi looked at me, "Shut it" hissed Kelsi.

"What I never knew" I said in defense and took a sip of my ice blended coffee.

"So when is the baby due?" Kelsi asked changing the subject quickly.

"In three months or so" smiled Gabby as she rubbed her ever growing stomach.

"And the wedding?" asked Taylor she was smiling excitedly at her best friend.

"The day after we graduate so, about a month" she said beaming happily.

"Awe I bet Troy's so excited" Taylor said happy for her friend.

"He sure is" she replied.

I rolled my eyes, Kelsi caught me and gave me a look as if to say stop it.

"Do you still have sex?" asked Taylor curiously.

"We did at first but not now" Gabby replied blushing.

I smirked, because the reason Gabby wasn't getting any action was because of me.

"Have you slept with Chad?" asked Gabby.

"Yeah once" whispered Taylor shyly.

"Aww he was your first time" cooed Gabby.

"Yeah he was, who was your first time Gabs?" asked Taylor.

"Troy of course, Kelsi who was yours?" asked Gabby.

"Ryan obviously" smiled Kelsi proudly.

"Ewwe Kels I don't want to know about you and my brothers sex life. Gross" I shuddered.

Kelsi, Taylor and Gabby looked at me "Who was your first time Shar?" asked Taylor.

"Umm… well you know" I stuttered feeling very nervous.

"Tell us" begged Gabby.

Kelsi looked at me trying not to laugh "Umm... Yeah it was ummm... Troy" I said looking at the table awkwardly.

"Oh how old were you?" murmured Taylor.

"We were fifteen, we each other's first time" I said blankly.

"Okay" coughed Kelsi, who could feel the tension brewing.

I felt my phone vibrating in my purse, I looked at my phone Troy's name was flashing.

"I've got to get this" I said motioning to my phone, I stood up and walked outside.

"Hey" I answered the phone smiling to myself.

"Hey Pay, whatcha doing? Asked Troy he sounded really bored.

"Well, been dress shopping with Gabby. It's was boring" I sighed.

"Sorry about that, come and see me please" he begged.

"Why?" I asked playfully.

"Can't I see my best friend?" he laughed.

"No not really, you want something" I giggled.

"Yeah you" he whispered huskily.

"Where are you?" I asked smirking to myself.

"At Home, please come Pay" Troy moaned.

"Kay, see you in ten" I said trying not to laugh.

"Can't wait" he flirted.

"Yeah bye" I said quickly, and then hung up.

I walked back in, and went to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Who was that?" asked Taylor looking at me.

"Zeke, I have to go" I lied as I picked up my handbag.

"Don't go Sharpay" Gabby said sadly.

"I have to, but I'll see you guys in school tomorrow" I said fake smiling at her.

"Okay bye" waved Gabby and Taylor.

"Bye Kels" I said as she hugged me goodbye.

Kelsi whispered in my ear "Who are you really going to see?"

"Who do you think?" I whispered before walking out.

I got into my car, and was about to start the engine up, my phone vibrated alerting me that I had a text. It was from Kelsi it said: Troy?

I replied: Of course.

I waited for her to reply: You bitch lol x.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and alert:Dx**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**** Hey guys. So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My laptop caught another virus. So annoying.  
Finally got it fixed so i can update again. Im on spring break at the moment so expect more updates on this and my other stories.**

**Make sure you reveiw. And please chek out my other stories especially The Senior Trip Changes Everything.**

**I do not own Hsm. I wished I owned Troy though lol.**

I arrived at Troy's house ten minutes later like I said I would. I was standing on the door step waiting for him to answer the door that I had just knocked on exactly four seconds ago. The door opened revealing a very sexy looking Troy stood there smirking at me. He had some sweat pants on and no top so I could see his defined six pack. "Hey" he said sounding happy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. "Hi" I said still not taking my eyes off of his six pack, gosh it wasn't as if I haven't seen it before of course I have but he just looked so darn sexy today. He pulled me over to the sofa in his living room and we both sat down. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders. "How was your shopping Trip?" he asked rubbing his thumb up and down my arm. "Mmm boring" I moaned quietly.

"That's a first time I've ever heard you saying a shopping trip were boring" he laughed.

"Well there's a first time for everything" I giggled placing my hand on his leg.

"Sure is" he agreed.

"Talking about first times, we had a very interesting conversation at starbucks" I said giving him a teasing look.

"About?" he asked confused.

"Who everyone lost their virginity to" I smirked at him I stated rubbing my manicured fingers up and down the inside of his leg.

"Oh god what did you say" Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Well Gabriella was like I lost mine to Troy, then Taylor said about Chad then Kelsi said who she lost here's too. Then everyone looked at me and I was like err… Troy. Then I changed the subject" I repeated the scene that had happened less than twenty minutes ago.

"Well Gabs already knew so it doesn't matter really" Troy smiled calmly.

"Mmm I suppose" I said quietly. I began rubbing nearer to his crotch area.

"Payyyyy" he moaned grabbing hold of my hand.

"Yes Troyyyyyyyy?" I asked innocently.

"Stop teasing me" he sighed pulling my chin closer to him. He looked me dead in the eye. I moved my hand away and stared at him back.

He kissed me softly and pulled away, I sighed and so did he. "I'm getting married" he whispered still looking me straight in the eye.

"I know" I said trying to stay strong.

"I love you, you know that right" he said really emotionally.

"I know Troy, and I love you" I said kissing his cheek. I leant back so I was lying on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me; stroking my hair.

"Even after everything I've put you through. I have always loved you" he whispered.

"I know" I replied feeling a lump forming at the back of my throat.

"I will never stop loving you. You understand that right?" he asked squeezing me closer to him.

"Yeah" I whispered forcing myself not to cry.

"And you know the only reason I'm marrying Gabriella is because of the baby" he confessed.

"What?" I asked sitting up and facing him in shock.

He stared at me in silence "You told me you loved her more than me. Troy you've messed me around so much in the last few months. You told me you were marrying her because she was pregnant and because you loved her" I shouted at him angrily.

"I lied okay" he shouted back staring at me.

"What?" I shouted truly confused.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to think that I was less a man that what I am. I wanted you to get over me and find someone else, so you could be truly happy. I didn't want you to be going through as much pain as I am at the moment. I have to marry someone that I have never truly loved." He said with a tear rolling down his tanned cheek.

I instantly wiped his tear away and hugged him, he grabbed onto me tightly.

"Troy I was more hurt thinking you loved Gabriella more than me. I would never think you were less a man than what you are. And Troy I could never stop loving you okay" I whispered into his chest as I hugged him.

He looked up at me "Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Really. Now what are you going to do?" I asked holding onto his hand for comfort.

"I don't know I don't have a choice. I have to marry Gabriella" he whispered.

"Okay. But I want you to know this. Whenever you need me and I'm not there, whenever you feel lonely you will always know you can find me in here" I whispered placing his hand and my hand on his heart. I kissed his lips softly and her wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart.

"And whenever you need to talk to me, hug me, just do nothing with me or kiss me you know where I am Troy" I said solemnly.

"I Know. I promise that after the babies born and Gabriella is settled I will leave her and we can be finally together. I promise" he said taking my hands in his he started at me dead in the eye.

"Okay. But remember Troy you can't always keep promises" I whispered softly.

"This one I will" he murmured. He gently brought me closer to him; he smoothed my soft cheek with his big hand. I kissed him passionately and he led me down on the sofa gently getting on top of me. I knew what was coming next. Even though he had promised me that we would be together in the end I was still really unsure if that would ever actually happen. Troy Bolton said a lot of things; could I really believe him this time? After everything that's happened between us? I'm really unsure.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey :) Well I haven't uploaded this story in ages. I don't like how it has turned out. So I am thinking about re writing it. What do you think about me re writing ****it? I started this story a year ago and I think I have improved as a writer. So here is a chapter starting from the beginning that I have re wrote. Tell me what you think and whether I should re write this story or not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've had over the past year.**

**Gossip Girl Fan 101 x**

"So Troy-Troy, What was so important that we had to talk here and not on the phone?" I asked smirking softly at my best friend since Elementary School. I was slowly swinging back and forth on the swing set in the park; just round the block from both mine and Troy's houses, in Albuquerque New Mexico. It was autumn here in Albuquerque, which meant nearly all the golden leaves had left the branches on the many trees in the park. There was a slight cold breeze that caused my long blonde hair to blow softly. It was quite dark and the stars were shinning in the night sky.

"Okay, Don't laugh Sharpay" Troy said kind of seriously, he was sat next to me on the next swing, swinging at the same pace as me.

"Okay, I promise" I promised, I stopped swinging, and just let my long tanned legs dangle.

He also stopped swinging and looked at me" I gave Gabby a promise ring" he said turning a light shad of pink; it was adorable.

"Oh, How cute" I said smiling falsely at him.

"I thought you would laugh, Thanks pay" He smiled and reached over for me, he pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed my forehead and I smiled at him, we both let go of each other and smiled at each other.

"So how is you're love life going?" Troy asked me curiously.

"Uh you know…" I stuttered blushing, I quickly looked down at the bark so Troy couldn't see my pink cheeks.

"Hey what is it?" he asked me softly he gently rested his thumb on my chin and lifted my head up so he could look at me clearly.

"Promise to never tell anyone?" I asked him worriedly, I looked into his crystal blue eyes and could see sincerity sinning through them.

"I promise Pay, come here" he said reaching for my hand, he pulled me up gently and we walked over to the park bench. I sat down and so did Troy he wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

"Umm. You know Zeke?" I asked, I knew that he knew Zeke but I still asked him.

"Of course I know Zeke," he laughed at me. "What about him?"

I turned my head so I was facing him" We did it" I whispered quietly.

"Did what?" he asked raising his eyebrows in a confused manner.

"Did it" I replied rolling my eyes slightly at him in annoyance.

"For god's sake what did you and Zeke do?" he asked really confused now.

"Troy Alexander Bolton how dumb can you be, when someone tells you they did IT what does it mean?" I shouted at him really annoyed at his stupidity.

I watched him, as he sat not saying anything, I saw the realization of what I was saying finally hit him.

"You fucked Zeke" he whispered slowly, I looked at him, a mixture of emotions were present in his gorgeous blue eyes.

" No we made love" I smiled dreamily at the memory.

"Same thing" he replied smirking at me slightly, I hit his arm. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not," I hissed defensively.

"Is too," Troy said smirking at me.

"Is not," I said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay is not. So was he Better than me?' he asked winking at me.

"Oh My God you ass, how old were we fifteen?" I giggled, and blushed slightly.

"You make it seem like were 30, Pay we're only seventeen, it was only two years ago" Troy laughed shaking his head slightly.

"I know, and he wasn't as good as you" I said blushing.

"Good and Pay have you ever told anyone about what we did?' he asked staring at me nervously.

I looked at him "No, you?"

"Nope not a soul" he said smiling, he pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead softly.

I reached into my pocket and found my iphone; I checked the time it read 22:07.

"I better go now Troy" I whispered tiredly.

"I'll walk you home," Troy smiled at me.

Troy stood up and pulled me up he grabbed onto my hand and we stated walking back to my house slowly.

After five minutes we arrived at my house. I pressed the security alarm and then the gates opened. We walked up the long drive "Is your Mom and Dad home?" Troy asked me.

"No why?" I asked turning my head to look at him; we had nearly reached my front door.

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked smiling at me.

"Umm Ry's home so I will probably sit and watch a movie with him" I said smiling at my Best Friend. "But thanks Troy"

We reached the front the door, I got my keys out and opened the door, and we both stepped into the doorway.

"Thanks for a nice evening Troy-Troy" I smiled and then hugged him. We both pulled apart "I enjoyed it too" Troy replied.

"Night Troy" I smiled I was stood there and just looking at him, taking in his gorgeousness.

"Night love you Pay" he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Love you too Troy" I whispered smiling at him softly. He waved and walked out the door. I watched him walk down the driveway he turned back and waved and me and smiled goofily, I laughed and him and waved back. I watched him until he was out of sight; I shut the door and sighed contentedly.

I turned round and saw my twin brother Ryan sat on the grand staircase raising his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I snapped defensively.

"I said Nothing Shar' he replied putting his hands in front of his face, as if he was surrendering.

I glared at him, "I said nothing," he repeated and walked up the stairs to the first floor.

I stood there staring at the staircase "Yeah but I know what you were thinking" I whispered to my self.

**A/N: So do you want me to re write it all let me know:) with a review.**


End file.
